Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Evil
by Fire Girl125
Summary: When an powerful villain settles his sights on Kimiko's inner power to rule the world, alliances are formed and relationships are tested among the Xiaolin and Heylin. But can they defeat the ruthless and destructive Shen-Yi or will they become pawns in his malicious game?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Two years after writing **_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge_ I finally bring you the sequel! New villains will be introduced, relationships will be tested, alliances will be formed...and Omi will continue messing up slang. So here's chapter one to get the ball rolling. It's not the best chapter in the entire world but the end of the chapter sets up what happens in the story. I mention somethings that happened in my other Xiaolin Showdown story, so if you read that one you should be caught up. If you didn't, it's fine. It's not like you needed to read the entire story to get the gist of this one. _**

**_Some Things:_**

**_This story takes place 6 months after the first story  
_**

**_I will introduce a new villain, one that I made up._**

**_And I hope you guys enjoy. Pleas read, review and sit back and enjoy the show. :)_**

**_Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. But I wish I did._**

* * *

The presence was extremely strong. It was so strong that within the deep cave, Chase Young could sense it. Chase Young opened his eyes, staring outside, his eyebrows furrowing as he felt there was something bothering him about the current situation. Chase Young got up from his crisscross position, heading to the entrance of the cave, taking in a deep breath. After looking out below at his territory, he felt the presence once again, looking up into the distance. Chase Young couldn't put his finger on it, but he was relatively close to finding out what was off in his kingdom. That was when he realized what was off…he felt that presence before. Chase Young looked out, his normally stern face becoming surprised.

"It can't be…" Chase Young muttered, looking back over at the jungle cat that joined him. "I never thought I would have to deal with this again. History cannot repeat himself…"

* * *

Whatever Chase Young sensed around his kingdom, it wasn't sensed around the Xiaolin Temple. As a matter of fact, the Xiaolin Temple had a normal atmosphere with monks training and becoming stronger in order to fight the Heylin. Master Fung walked along the Xiaolin Temple, spotting the elder monks working on their technique as he made his way to his students. Master Fung didn't have a lesson to teach the monks today, but he just wanted to check on them since they were rather quiet. Master Fung entered the kitchen, realizing where two of the monks were. Omi the Dragon of Water and Clay the Dragon of Earth were sitting at the kitchen table, and it looked as if they were studying scrolls. Master Fung was surprised that they had decided to pick the kitchen as a place of study. As excited as he was that his students were interested in studying, he didn't like the scrolls being taken out of the study hall.

"Omi? Clay?" Master Fung spoke up. Omi and Clay looked up to Master Fung, still holding the scrolls in their hands. "What are you doing with the scrolls young monks?"

"We are just studying, Master Fung." Clay said as Omi continued to observe the scroll.

"You are never certain when evil shall arise!" Omi added, sounding extremely confident.

"I am glad that you monks are reading the scrolls, but would you mind taking them back to the study hall? I wouldn't want to see something happen to the scrolls." Master Fung suggested.

"But of course, Master Fung." Omi obliged, taking the scrolls as Clay followed his lead. Master Fung turned around, raising an eyebrow to the monks.

"Do you mind if I ask where Raimundo and Kimiko are?" Master Fung wondered.

"Last time I saw them, they were in the Shen Gong Wu vault with Dojo, organizing the Shen Gong Wu." Clay answered as he and Omi headed to the study hall in order to continue reading the scrolls. Master Fung let out a slight chuckle, then made his way towards the Shen Gong Wu vault to speak with his Shoku Warrior and his Wudai Warrior.

* * *

In the Shen Gong Wu Vault, Dojo held a list of Shen Gong Wu as Raimundo held some of the mystical objects in his hand. Dojo looked over at Raimundo, then back towards the list. Raimundo peered over Dojo's shoulder, becoming interested in what the lizard was doing. As he stared at Dojo, he noticed Kimiko coming up the stairs, letting out a small sigh. Kimiko had finished organizing the other Shen Gong Wu as Dojo looked at the scroll.

"Next is the Tongue of Saiping." Dojo called out. Raimundo looked through the pile of Shen Gong Wu, taking the Tongue of Saiping and handing it to Dojo. "All right, now this needs to go into it's drawer." Dojo threw the Tongue of Saiping to Kimiko as she headed down the vault drawer and placed the Shen Gong Wu within it.

"Dojo, is there a reason why we're helping you organizing the vault?" Raimundo ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it just seems like this was supposed to be _your_ chore but you wanted help." Kimiko added onto Raimundo's thought. Dojo's cheek turned a deep red as Raimundo crossed his arms.

"Do you mean to tell me that we've been doing your chores the entire time?!" Raimundo sounded annoyed.

"Okay, I just needed some help." Dojo gave Raimundo gigantic puppy dog eyes, causing the Shoku Warrior to let out an exasperated sigh.

"You didn't have to lie about it." Raimundo rolled his eyes as Kimiko stifled a giggle towards him. Dojo didn't understand what was funny between them, then remembered that this was their own little language; their own _love_ language. Ever since Kimiko and Raimundo stopped Jack Spicer, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean from attempting to use the Heylin Comet, they had become a couple and were joined at the hip. Dojo grumbled slightly at them as Kimiko chuckled and picked up Dojo.

"What's the matter Dojo? Are you jealous?" Kimiko slightly teased.

"No, I am not jealous of what you and Raimundo have. But, Raimundo's right. I shouldn't have tricked you…so you can both go on your merry way." Dojo ushered them towards the top of the temple as Raimundo turned back to him.

"Are you sure you don't need any help." Raimundo offered.

"No, you both have done enough." Dojo assured them. "I only have to do three more Shen Gong Wu and then I'll stuff the other ones in the drawer on the bottom for another day." Dojo noticed Kimiko and Raimundo running up towards the vault, causing the Dragon to let out a sigh."What happened to not letting monks date, like in the old days?" Dojo slithered into the vault, finishing his chores.

* * *

Raimundo and Kimiko made their way up the stairs of the vault, closing the door behind them; sure that Dojo would be fine in there since he wasn't locked in. Raimundo noticed Kimiko walking ahead of him as he grabbed her hand, causing her to turn around and release a small smile towards him.

"Was there something you wanted?" Kimiko wondered as Raimundo pulled Kimiko closer to him, pressing his forehead on hers.

"Well, there was something that I wanted…" Raimundo slightly teased, leaning in to kiss her. Kimiko put a hand on Raimundo's cheek, their lips almost touching until…

"Raimundo?" Raimundo looked up to spot Master Fung, causing Kimiko's cheeks to turn into a rosy color from embarrassment. Raimundo straightened up, bowing towards his master. Master Fung bowed back at Raimundo as Kimiko eyed them. "It's a good thing that I found you here Raimundo." Raimundo looked to Kimiko, looking back to Master Fung.

"Was there something you needed Master Fung?" Raimundo asked.

"I just wanted to make sure all was well, young monk…and seeing the display before me, I'm sure that things are quite fine." Master Fung's voice turned stern. Raimundo blushed as Kimiko became embarrassed once again. "Monks, just please be careful."

"Be careful with what?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"If Dashi were alive, this wouldn't have happened in his temple. That is all I am saying." Master Fung shrugged, seeing Raimundo and Kimiko slightly uncomfortable. "But luckily I am not Dashi." Master Fung's grin widened. Kimiko looked to Raimundo, noticing Master Fung heading off. Kimiko scratched her head, noticing Raimundo looking just as baffled.

"Do you think Master Fung interrupted us on purpose?" Kimiko wondered.

"I think he did." Raimundo softly whispered, in hopes that Master Fung wouldn't hear them. Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's hand once again, pulling her close to him as she let out a giggle. Kimiko normally wouldn't get giggly around the monks, but there was something about Raimundo that brought out the happy in her. She had never been so content in a relationship in her life, especially since her father was the one that was interested in her getting an arranged marriage. This was the first time she had actually chosen someone who loved her. She didn't need anyone else, all she needed was Raimundo. "I know you're thinking about something." Raimundo placed his forehead on Kimiko's watching her beam towards him.

"I was thinking about nothing." Kimiko simply said, pressing a kiss to Raimundo's lips in an effort to prevent him from asking any more questions. Raimundo responded to the kiss, then after a moment parted and stared into her eyes. Raimundo chuckled slightly, moving some of Kimiko's bangs from her face as she looked into his eyes. Raimundo looked over towards Omi and Clay, seeing that they were heading towards them. Raimundo let out a sigh, then turned back to Kimiko.

"Looks like we have company." Raimundo sounded a bit irritated.

"It's just Omi and Clay…" Kimiko didn't see the big deal. Raimundo noticed Omi walking over towards Raimundo, with Omi noticing Raimundo's arms around Kimiko's waist. Even though Kimiko and Raimundo had been dating for 6 months, Omi still wasn't sure about relationships. Even Clay had to explain to Omi every move that Raimundo and Kimiko made, which made the two monks feel like they were a part of some sort of reality T.V. show. Raimundo removed his hands from Kimiko's waist, staring at Omi.

"Was there something you wanted Chrome Dome?" Raimundo crossed his arms.

"Why do you always hold Kimiko so close?" Omi innocently asked. Raimundo released a sigh, looking over to Kimiko who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, um…because." Luckily, Dojo saved Raimundo an explanation as Dojo slithered towards the monks in excitement.

"I'm gonna guess either you ate a million jumping beans or there's a Shen Gong Wu sighting." Clay figured.

"It's the Shen Gong Wu, Clay." Dojo simply answered the cowboy. Raimundo looked to Kimiko, seeing that she was into getting the Shen Gong Wu just as much as he was.

"All right, let's go get it." Raimundo clapped his hands, staring at his team.

"Do you even want to know what the Shen Gong Wu is?" Dojo asked. The monks stared over at Dojo as he took open the scroll, peering through it and shoving it in Raimundo's face. Raimundo snatched the scroll, looking down at the picture as Kimiko looked over Raimundo's shoulder.

"The Indigo Pyramid." Raimundo read the Shen Gong Wu aloud. "It allows the user to change an opponent's mind, but when used with the Reversing Mirror, it changes the user's mind instead."

"That is most impressive!" Omi turned to his friends as Dojo turned into a gigantic dragon. "Let us get the movie on the street!"

"That would be 'show on the road', Omi." Clay corrected.

"That as well!" Omi pointed to Clay. The monks jumped on Dojo as he started to fly them towards the Shen Gong Wu destination.

"I was just wondering, Dojo…where is the Shen Gong Wu located anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"It's located somewhere in Tokyo." Dojo answered, looking over to the monks. Omi became excited as he looked back at Kimiko.

"Kimiko, can we please visit your father? He is most wise and I need someone to fix the Omi Bot." Omi held up his tiny Omi Bot that the monks received from Kimiko's father as a gift. Kimiko became a bit wary at Omi's request, but noticed that Clay and Raimundo were staring right at her. Any other time, she would have wanted to go and visit her father, but this time she wasn't quite sure.

"I don't know, Omi…" Kimiko started to say. She felt Raimundo's hand on her shoulder as he stared at her, noticing Kimiko's hesitation.

"Is everything okay?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko looked into Raimundo's eyes, forcing a smile as she put her thumb up.

"Um…everything's great." Kimiko said.

"Then it is decided! We shall see Kimiko's father after we get the Indigo Pyramid Shen Gong Wu!" Omi declared. Clay and Raimundo seemed excited about it, but Kimiko's face expression said otherwise. If someone had asked her about why Kimiko was so tentative on going to visit her father, it would have been because of one reason: she was turning 16…and that would have been the time that she would have had to marry, in order to keep the company within the family. There was just one issue though—her father would never in a million years approve of Raimundo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy! It would mean the world to me if you would review the chapter! :)**_

**Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. (But I do own the character Shang-Hei...you'll meet him in a bit). :)**

* * *

While Dojo flew the monks towards their destination, Kimiko took the time to observe her surroundings, feeling herself becoming more and more relaxed by the moment. She thought of multiple scenarios through her head of how maybe her father wouldn't have been there and she wouldn't have to see him today to discuss any 'arraigned marriage plans.' Kimiko turned to face Raimundo who was busy looking at the Shen Gong Wu scroll with interest. He looked up to see Kimiko staring at him as he released a small smile, then focused back on the scroll, but not before placing a comforting hand on Kimiko's shoulder. Kimiko looked at Raimundo's hand, putting her hand in his as she pressed a kiss to it. Raimundo slightly blushed, as Kimiko's smile widened towards him. As soon as Kimiko recognized the building, her quiet flirting with Raimundo ceased and she became antsy again as they flew over the buildings in hopes to find the Indigo Pyramid. Dojo landed the monks on one of the rooftops as the monks got off, looking high and low for the Shen Gong Wu.

"Does anyone see the Shen Gong Wu anywhere?" Clay questioned as the other monks stared. Raimundo looked around, not spotting the Shen Gong Wu in sight, then turned to Kimiko. Kimiko looked out at the buildings, still trying to see if she could spot it. At last, she noticed a pointy object over at the nearby park. Kimiko turned to Raimundo, Omi and Clay, pointing towards the park with a grin.

"I found it! It's right there!" Kimiko pointed. The monks quickly made their way towards the park with earnest in hopes of getting the latest Shen Gong Wu. Once the monks reached the park, Raimundo turned to Kimiko, giving her the leeway of getting the Shen Gong Wu before anyone came to stop them. Kimiko jumped in the air, making it towards the Shen Gong Wu, then with a smile, attempted to grab it. Kimiko noticed something coming towards her and the next thing she knew, she was being knocked off the ledge by a robot. Kimiko almost hit the ground but was saved when Raimundo caught her and moved her to safety.

"Are you okay?" Raimundo tenderly asked. Kimiko quickly nodded her head, trying to spot where the robot came from. Raimundo noticed the markings on the robot and just like that, it gave it away. The robots belonged to none other than Jack Spicer. Jack Spicer flew towards the monks, his evil laughter filling the park.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled as if he sounded surprised that Jack was there to get the Shen Gong Wu.

"That's right baldy! I'm here for the Wu! So fork it over!" Jack pointed towards the Shen Gong Wu with interest. Jack flew towards the Shen Gong Wu, but soon became stuck in a gust of wind that came from none other than Raimundo. Raimundo used his wind powers to knock Jack into a nearby tree, causing the monks to give Raimundo a thankful grin. "Jack Bots! ATTACK!" Jack screamed. In just an instant, there was a swarm of Jack Bots surrounding the monks, causing Raimundo's head to spin. Raimundo clenched his fist, staring at the Jack Bots, then turned to Omi, Clay and Kimiko.

"Clay, take the Jack Bots towards the fountain. Omi, take the Jack Bots towards the swings. Kimiko, take these Jack Bots here. I'll get the Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo ordered. In a moment, the monks went to do their tasks, going to fight off the Jack Bots as Raimundo made his trek towards the Shen Gong Wu. Clay noticed the Jack Bots coming towards him at a quick pace as Clay put his foot down.

"Wudai Crater! Earth!" Clay yelled, mustering the rock below him to smash the Jack Bots into pieces. Clay clapped his hands after completing his task, then stared over as Omi continued to struggle with his. Omi jumped along the swing set, trying to avoid the Jack Bots that were coming towards him. That was when Omi thought of a plan. Omi got on one of the swing sets and started swinging himself towards the Jack Bots. Omi then concentrated his chi, letting the water element rise from him.

"Wudai Neptune! Water!" Omi yelled, using his water element to short circuit the Jack Bots. The Jack Bots immediately smashed into a million pieces as Omi jumped down, giving Clay a thumbs up. The boys noticed Kimiko trying to fight the robots and she seemed to have needed just a little bit of assistance, or at least that's what Omi figured. Kimiko started dodging every attack from the Jack Bots, then decided to try to avoid them so she could attack them from behind. Kimiko bounced off the statue and performed the perfect twist above the Jack Bots, ending up right behind them.

"Wudai Mars! Fire!" Kimiko screamed, unleashing her firepower to melt the Jack Bots where they stood. After the Jack Bots melted, Kimiko blew on her finger tips, looking over to Omi and Clay before realizing that Raimundo was still trying to get the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo climbed up the statue using his wind powers, but he realized that Jack was trying to match him, leap for leap. Raimundo thought that he could have had an advantage over Jack, if he had used his wind powers to gust him straight to the top of the statue to grab the Wu before Jack. Raimundo flew into the air, aided by his wind powers, flabbergasting Jack Spicer and ended up reaching the top of the statue with a smile. Raimundo grabbed the Shen Gong Wu, motioning towards the other monks as Jack's face turned into a scowl.

"You can't do this to me!" Jack screamed. Omi, Clay and Kimiko looked over at Jack, leaning against the statue as Kimiko burned Jack's cape with some fire. "Hey, what's that smell?" Jack turned around, then looked down, noticing that Kimiko had lit his cloak on fire. Jack started to blow on the fire, but the more he did that, the more the cloak burst into flames. Jack then started screaming like a little girl, asking for someone to help him. Although the monks had considered wanting to see Jack burned, Omi decided against it and used his water powers to take out the fire. Jack looked at his charred cape after the fire went out, causing the monks to continue to stare at him. Jack then pressed a button on his helibot and started to fly away, looking as if he was pouting like a five year old that didn't get what he wanted. Raimundo jumped down from his position, looking at Kimiko, Omi and Clay as Kimiko let out a chuckle.

"I think Jack learned not to play with fire." Kimiko quipped.

"Yeah, I think he did." Raimundo added, placing an arm around his girlfriend. Kimiko looked over to Dojo who was busy sitting on the park bench reading the newest issue of _Dragon's Digest_. Kimiko walked over to Dojo as Raimundo handed the dragon the Shen Gong Wu. Dojo placed the Shen Gong Wu in a sack, beaming towards the monks.

"Nice work monks, although I would have taken a little less time with the jokes and more time in trying to get the Shen Gong Wu." Dojo said. Kimiko looked to Omi, Clay and Raimundo in hopes that they had forgotten that they were supposed to meet her father.

"Come on, let's get this Shen Gong Wu to the temple." Kimiko quickly stated.

"Hold on missy, didn't you forget something?" Clay questioned. Kimiko thought the best way to leave would be to play dumb.

"What did I forget?" Kimiko wondered. Clay, Omi and Raimundo looked at her, then pointed to the gigantic Tohomiko building that was clearly visible from the park. Kimiko looked at them, then turned her attention to Dojo, seeing that he was a little stuck in trying to help her.

"You usually love visiting your dad, Kimiko." Clay tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, why don't you want to visit him now?" Raimundo was beginning to become a little suspicious. Kimiko didn't want to fill Raimundo's thoughts with suspicion, so she agreed to go to the building in order to say hello to her father. Kimiko looked to Dojo, noticing that the monks were already heading towards the building. "Are you coming, Kimiko?" Raimundo called from over his shoulder. Kimiko quickly ran to catch up with him, although she dreaded going to the Tohomiko building.

* * *

The Tohomiko Factory was in full swing as the employees were trying to get the latest toys out to the local toy stores as soon as possible. Kimiko looked over to Raimundo, who was marveling at the toy factory along with Omi and Clay, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. That was one of the few times that Raimundo never pay attention to her—when he was distracted by something he liked.

"Come on, Omi. Let's go find my dad so he can fix your toy." Kimiko seemed rather glum.

"Oh, but you do not understand Kimiko! This is not a toy! This is my friend!" Omi held the small Omi-bot close to him, stroking it as if it was a precious pearl. Kimiko led the monks towards her father's office as she knocked on the door slowly. The door opened and Kimiko plastered on her best smile—but when she turned her attention into the room, she realized that her father wasn't in the room alone. He was with someone, and that someone looked as young as Kimiko.

"Kimiko-chan!" Toshiro hugged his daughter tightly, but Kimiko wasn't really in the mood to hug—not when there was a potential 'husband-to-be' standing there while Kimiko's boyfriend was standing next to her. Kimiko let out a nervous chuckle, pointing to the teenage boy that was looking at the pictures.

"Papa? Who's that?" Kimiko wondered. Toshiro turned his attention towards the boy who was staring at the monks, his gaze fixating on Kimiko. Raimundo noticed the boy's gaze and started scowling towards him. The boy ignored Raimundo, walking over to Toshiro and taking Kimiko's hand.

"Kimiko, this is Shang-Hei." Toshiro said with a smile. "We were just discussing some business plans."

"He seems a little too young for business." Raimundo said, his voice sounding a bit hostile. Kimiko turned her attention towards Raimundo, giving him a stern glare. She didn't need Raimundo to act so protective—not now at least.

"Well, he'll eventually grow into owning the company." Toshiro grinned, ignoring Raimundo's hostile tone.

"And how exactly will he own the company?" Omi questioned.

"Oh, well by marrying Kimiko, of course." Toshiro simply stated. Raimundo's eyes widened as he turned over to Kimiko, with her now feeling more stuck than usual. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say at this point. Kimiko's father was planning on letting her marry through an arraigned marriage—and Kimiko didn't even tell him that she and Raimundo were together?!

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Raimundo gave Shang-Hei a steely look, something that caught Toshiro's eye.

"And is there a reason why it's not a good idea, Raimundo?" Toshiro began to get suspicious. Raimundo looked as if he was about to say something, then took a look at Kimiko, seeing that she was desperate for him not to open his mouth. Raimundo contemplated, then shook his head to Toshiro, not saying another word. "All right then. I'll let you all get acquainted as I go and check on the newest shipment of parts for _Goo Zombies 11_. Before you say anything, I'm aware of the many sequels." Toshiro left the room as Kimiko stared over at Shang-Hei. There was an awkward silence, until Omi walked over to Shang-Hei, holding out his hand and releasing a smile.

"Hello there friend. I am Omi and this is Clay, Dojo and Raimundo. I am well aware that you are acquainted with Kimiko." Omi waited for Shang-Hei to take his hand, but when he didn't, Omi pulled his hand back then simply bowed. Shang-Hei stared at Kimiko, then gave a flirty smile towards her as he walked over.

"So you're the girl that I'm supposed to marry to get this dump?" Shang-Hei looked around the corporate room as Raimundo started to fume. "Well, at least you're pretty." Shang-Hei put an arm around Kimiko's shoulder, but Kimiko karate chopped him in the stomach as he fell to the floor in pain. Shang-Hei looked up to her, noticing she was angry. "A girl with a temper…I like that." Raimundo walked over to Kimiko, putting a protective arm around her shoulder. Shang-Hei noticed Kimiko didn't even attempt to move Raimundo away from her, causing the boy to release a smirk towards her. "So I see the hostility here…little heiress already has a boyfriend." Kimiko growled as Raimundo's gaze became fierce. "I wonder what her daddy would say when he found out his daughter is dating a _street rat_." That was more than enough for Raimundo as he tried to lunge for Shang-Hei. Clay prevented Raimundo from even touching him by holding him back. Shang-Hei released a smirk, then focused on Kimiko.

"Raimundo has more manners than you ever will." Kimiko seethed. Shang-Hei snickered, shaking his head towards her.

"I seriously doubt that." Shang-Hei simply said. "I mean, your father wants what's good for you. He wants you to take over the company, and that can't happen unless you're married. Now, he's thinking someone wealthy, like myself to take care of you. And I'm pretty sure he would never allow someone who roamed the streets of Brazil to be the one for his daughter."

"So just because you have money, you think you're the one for me?" Kimiko looked over to Shang-Hei in anger.

"Oh, I'm sure of it. I also have business smarts, something that this simpleton doesn't have." Shang-Hei motioned towards Raimundo.

"I think I've had just enough of you…" Kimiko pointed, then started going towards the door. "Guys, we're leaving." Kimiko instructed. Dojo, Omi and Clay ushered Raimundo out of the room as Shang-Hei released a smirk. Kimiko turned to Shang-Hei once more, giving Shang-Hei a glare. "Just know one thing. I will _never_ marry you. Not in a million years."

"Your father already decided that I was the one you'd marry—so you have _no _say in what your father wants." Shang-Hei broke the news to her. "Have fun dating your street rat while it lasts Kimiko. Because you will be mine and you'll never see or hear from him again." Kimiko slammed the door as Shang-Hei spoke his last sentence, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her father didn't promise Shang-Hei that he would marry her, did he? Kimiko looked up to see the boys were way ahead of her, going outside the building so she decided to follow their lead and head out the door.

* * *

When Kimiko met back up with the other monks, she took a good look at Raimundo to make sure that he was okay. Sheng-Hei had said some horrible things to him back in her father's office, and the last thing she needed was Raimundo to have his confidence broken because of some punk who knew about business. Kimiko got on Dojo, giving Raimundo one of her signature smiles but Raimundo simply kept looking down at the Shen Gong Wu scroll as a way to avoid Kimiko's gaze. Kimiko turned away, looking over at the building as Dojo flew the monks back to the temple after an eventful and dramatic meeting at the Tohomiko Factory.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here is the newest chapter of the story! Hope you guys enjoy and reviews are appreciated! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (but I do own the new villains). **

* * *

When the monks returned to the temple, Raimundo had volunteered to put the Shen Gong Wu back in the vault by himself. He needed to think some things through, especially after what happened between Kimiko and Shang-Hei back in Tokyo. As Raimundo entered the vault and tried to find the drawer for the Indigo Pyramid, he felt different emotions. He was saddened because Shang-Hei made him feel like he was worthless and there was nothing to him. He was angered because Kimiko never told her father that they were dating. And he was worried because he thought arraigning a marriage for Kimiko would break the father/daughter bond in the long run due to money. Raimundo was so into his thoughts; he didn't hear Kimiko enter the vault to check to see if he was okay. Raimundo saw the petite shadow on the wall, then turned to her, the hurt in his eyes returning. Kimiko leaned against the wall, not saying anything for a moment. The silence became awkward, both of them trying to figure out what they were going to say. After what seemed like an eternity, Kimiko cleared her throat, staring over at Raimundo in sadness.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo shook his head, leaning against the drawers as he looked over at her.

"Not really, no." Raimundo admitted. Kimiko wanted to walk over to give him a gigantic hug, but she thought against it when Raimundo had more to say. "Do you think Shang-Hei is right? That I'm not worthy enough and that I'm just some…street rat?" Raimundo sounded bitter when he spoke the words 'street rat', causing Kimiko to shake her head.

"No, Shang-Hei is not right." Kimiko assured him. She walked a little closer to him, putting a hand on his chest. "You're also not a street rat. Don't listen to him."

"Well, it's kind of hard when your 'husband-to-be' is telling me that I'm not good enough for you!" Raimundo argued, causing Kimiko to back away for a moment. Raimundo let out a sigh, noticing that he was more than frustrated. "Sorry, I…I just…I don't think I'm good enough for you."

"What?" Kimiko sounded shocked, noticing that Raimundo was being serious.

"Think about it. Shang-Hei is rich, he can provide for you, and you'd have the Tohomiko Company. I'm just some riff-raff that ran the streets of Brazil, thinking I'd have a chance with someone as beautiful as you." Raimundo admitted. "I'm not good enough for you, Kimiko. You deserve better." Kimiko shook her head, not wanting to hear Raimundo's logic.

"Raimundo. Shang-Hei may have money, and he may be able to provide for me…but if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly a keeper." Kimiko answered. "Listen, if I could I would give up everything just to be with you. That's how much I love you…" Raimundo looked at Kimiko, seeing that this time she was being serious.

"But that's the thing; I don't want you to give up everything just for me." Raimundo pointed towards his own chest. "I could never live with myself if by chance we didn't work out and you were bitter with me."

"Raimundo, I don't know if you haven't noticed but we've known each other for four years." Kimiko crossed her arms.

"But we've only been dating for six months." Raimundo countered. "Being friends is a lot different than me being your boyfriend. Besides, your dad made it loud and clear that he chose Shang-Hei to marry you." Raimundo noticed Kimiko walking closer to him as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"So what? He can choose anyone in the world for all I care. _I _chose _you_. You're the one I want, Raimundo. No one and nothing can change that." Kimiko whispered. Raimundo still seemed uncertain, until Kimiko pressed her lips to his. Raimundo closed his eyes, then kissed Kimiko back. The kiss turned from needy to passionate, both of them expressing the frustration and rage from earlier that day in one kiss. After what seemed like a moment, Raimundo and Kimiko parted, gasping for air, as they were both out of breath. Kimiko panted lightly, staring into Raimundo's eyes, seeing that he was doing the exact same thing to Kimiko. Raimundo and Kimiko eased their breathing before pressing one sweet kiss to each other's lips and parting. Kimiko nuzzled her nose to Raimundo's, not caring if anyone came in to see. Kimiko took a step back, flashing a grin to him. "Told you I loved you…" Kimiko held out her hand for Raimundo to take. Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"But what if Shang-Hei does something crazy to try to get me out of the picture?" Raimundo asked.

"Then I'll kick his butt, that's what I'll do." Kimiko giggled, coming closer to Raimundo again. "Listen to me; nothing is going to break us apart. No matter what." Raimundo felt at ease with Kimiko's words as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Raimundo said. Kimiko grinned as she led him out of the temple, still holding his hand. Kimiko and Raimundo headed towards the vault door, closing it behind them. As they made their way back to the temple, Kimiko stopped for a moment and began to shudder. Raimundo turned to her, becoming a bit worried as Kimiko looked at him. "Kimiko? Are you okay?" Raimundo asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Kimiko muttered, looking at Raimundo. She then turned to Raimundo, almost feeling a slight chill. Raimundo let go of Kimiko's hand, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"I don't know Kimiko, are you sure you're okay?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just cold out here. That's all." Kimiko tried to convince Raimundo that everything was fine.

"Dojo did say it was supposed to get cold soon…" Raimundo muttered, looking at the sky. "We better get inside." Raimundo motioned for Kimiko to go inside the temple as he looked out ahead.

"You said _we_. Come on." Kimiko motioned for Raimundo to follow her. Raimundo hesitantly looked out at the sky, then decided to follow his girlfriend back into the temple. _Maybe Kimiko's right_, Raimundo thought to himself. _Maybe it was nothing…_

* * *

Raimundo and Kimiko joined Omi and Clay in the meditation room, but they noticed that Omi and Clay were bust trying to look out the window as if they had seen something. Raimundo walked over to Omi and Clay with Kimiko in tow as they looked at the entrance of the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo wasn't quite sure what they were looking for.

"What's going on? Omi saw a squirrel again?" Raimundo tried to joke.

"No Raimundo, something is wrong. My Tiger Instincts can sense it!" Omi turned to his leader, then back to the window.

"You mean the same 'Tiger Instincts' that guessed who was the real Kimiko?" Raimundo joked, referring to the incident where Jack Spicer replaced Kimiko with the chameleon bot.

"No Raimundo, there is something strong. As if I can feel it, yet I cannot." Omi tried to explain.

"So again…you're not sure?" Raimundo asked.

"No, I am not quite certain what it is. I do know there is danger." Omi tried to prove his point. Raimundo and Clay looked to one another, then towards Kimiko who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, maybe it's Jack Spicer with his Jack Bots again." Raimundo tried to reason. "Or maybe Hannibal Bean and that annoying Ying-Ying bird. Or it could be Chase Young and his Jungle Cats. Villains that we have all fought before." Raimundo noticed Omi relaxing a bit, as he got away from the window.

"That could possibly be it." Omi walked away from the window. Clay looked over to Raimundo as Raimundo shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm just guessing Omi's over exaggerating again." Raimundo considered as Kimiko and Clay eyed Omi going back to meditating—with him balancing on his head.

"Omi could be over exaggerating." Kimiko muttered, looking back at her boyfriend. "But just to be sure, I wouldn't want to take any chances. We should keep an eye out for anything suspicious for a little while." Raimundo and Clay nodded their heads in agreement as Kimiko started to make her way towards the exit of the meditation room.

"Where you going?" Clay asked. Kimiko's PDA started buzzing from her pocket as she looked down to see a message. Kimiko looked back to Raimundo and Clay then shrugged her shoulders.

"Someone sent me a wrong email." Kimiko lied. "I'm going to bed." Kimiko pointed towards the door, then left as Raimundo and Clay eyed one another. Raimundo figured it would be a good idea to follow his girlfriend, just to see what she was doing. He knew relationships had trust but he wanted to make sure that Kimiko wouldn't do something that would break his heart. Raimundo walked over to the monks' quarters as he heard Kimiko speak in a hushed voice. He tiptoed over towards her corners, listening intently as Kimiko was speaking to someone on the phone. And judging how the phone was on speaker, Raimundo knew the voice right away: Toshiro Tohomiko.

"_Kimiko, I don't understand what you dislike about Shang-Hei_." Kimiko groaned at her father's slight frustration.

"Papa, I don't want to do this." Kimiko simply stated. "Why are you trying to force me to marry someone that I don't even love?"

"_Because Kimiko-chan, you know that I am not going to live forever. And I just want to make sure that you are properly cared for when that time comes. Shang-Hei is a very loyal associate that I've been working with over the last month. He's everything that I hoped for and he's what I want for you."_ Toshiro explained.

"But Papa, this is so old fashioned. We're in the 21st century now with gadgets and our own brain. If I can go and fight bad guys and find Shen Gong Wu, then I am fully capable of finding my own soul mate." Kimiko argued.

"_Kimiko, I am sure that you are but this is how it must be. Tohomiko Empire is one of the biggest in Japan. I want to make sure that it continues thriving even after I am no longer here."_ Toshiro was clearly beginning to lose patience with Kimiko.

"Then make him a business partner or something!" Kimiko became agitated. "I don't see why I have to be the one that's sacrificing everything, including my heart and feelings for the company."

"_When you find someone worthy that could possibly run the company then let me know, but until then Shang-Hei is who you will marry in the future. That's the end of the story, Kimiko._" Toshiro's voice sounded sharp and stern. Kimiko grumbled, shaking her head and looking underneath the curtain to see Raimundo's feet standing there. She knew that Raimundo heard the entire conversation.

"As exciting as it is for you to plan my entire life, I have to go." Kimiko retorted sardonically. "Duty calls." Before her father could say anymore, Kimiko hung up the phone, letting out a sigh. "Raimundo, I know you're there." Kimiko simply said. A moment later, Raimundo opened the curtains as Kimiko moved over for him to sit down. Raimundo walked over and plopped himself next to Kimiko, noticing that she was staring into his eyes. "I know you heard every word."

"What? Me?" Raimundo tried to play it off, but he realized that he couldn't with Kimiko just staring at him. Raimundo released a sigh, nodding his head. "Yeah, I did. You see Kimiko? Even your dad thinks Shang-Hei is worthy."

"Raimundo, Shang-Hei is not worthy at all. All right?" Kimiko assured him, cupping Raimundo's cheeks with her hands to force him to look at her. "I'm going to find a way out of this marriage arrangement, anyway I can." Raimundo continued to stare at her, noticing that she was being serious.

"Well, I was just…worried. You know…" Raimundo tried to explain, but the more he looked into Kimiko's eyes, he couldn't really explain. He was nervous that he could lose her to Shang-Hei. It was as simple as that. Kimiko shook her head, looking at him.

"You don't have to be worried. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kimiko wondered. Raimundo put his hands over Kimiko's, still looking at her.

"I'm really worried. I mean, I'm worried about the fact that I'm the secret boyfriend that you can't tell your father about." Raimundo explained. "We've been dating for six months, and you still haven't told him about us?"

"Raimundo, you know why I can't. Shang-Hei is already on my back and if my father found out about you then he'd make sure we never see each other, so that would mean Shang-Hei would win." Kimiko clarified. "Listen, just…if you loved me you would bear with me here. I promise everything will work out." Kimiko noticed the uncertainty in Raimundo's face but he finally relented, nodding his head and giving her a weak smile.

"Okay…I'll wait." Raimundo said. Kimiko pressed a kiss to his cheek and Raimundo held Kimiko close to him, not wanting to let go of her. After a moment, Kimiko stared into Raimundo's eyes, giving him a playful grin. "What…" Raimundo wasn't sure what she was smiling at, and he was becoming wary.

"You have something on your cheek." Kimiko pointed towards Raimundo's cheek, seeing that he was now touching his face.

"I do? Where?" Raimundo asked, still unsure.

"Right…HERE!" Kimiko grabbed her pillow then hit Raimundo with it as she emitted a giggle. Raimundo looked a little shocked that Kimiko hit him with a pillow, then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, so you want to hit me with the pillow? Huh?" Raimundo playfully threatened her as Kimiko burst out into hysterical laughter. Raimundo grabbed one of the pillows that were next to him and hit her with it, causing her to stop her laughing and stare at him with watery eyes. Raimundo's smile quickly vanished, looking over at her and feeling guilty. "Kimiko? Are you okay?" Raimundo got closer to her, but the next thing he knew, a pillow hit him, causing him to rub the back of his head, noticing Kimiko letting out a smirk.

"Oh, I'm fine." Kimiko laughed. Raimundo grabbed the nearest pillow and the next thing they knew, they were having an old fashioned pillow fight. Dojo slithered inside Kimiko's corners, seeing Raimundo and Kimiko laughing hysterically. Dojo eyed them as Raimundo turned to Dojo, still laughing from the pillow fight.

"Oh, hey Dojo…" Raimundo attempted to cease his laughter as he continued to stare at Dojo.

"What are you two doing?" Dojo crossed his arms, staring at the couple.

"We were just having a pillow fight." Kimiko finished laughing to stare at the dragon.

"Do you want to join us?" Raimundo held up a pillow, motioning it towards Dojo. Dojo shook his head, heading out of the room while grumbling under his breath.

"If Dashi were here…" Was the only thing that was audible from Dojo's mouth as he headed down the hallway. Raimundo and Kimiko looked to one another, giving each other a wide smile as Raimundo leaned back, becoming more comfortable.

"That was fun…" Raimundo said, staring at her.

"It was…and it was more fun because I got to kick your butt with a bunch of pillows." Kimiko chuckled, fluffing one of the pillows for her to lean on.

"Excuse me; I believed _I _kicked _your_ butt with a bunch of pillows." Raimundo countered as Kimiko grinned.

"Ah, why does it matter?" Kimiko scoffed slightly while laughing. "We both needed some time for a distraction, and it worked."

"Yeah, it did." Raimundo agreed while giving his girlfriend a studied look. "Thanks Kimiko."

"I should be thanking you." Kimiko replied, reaching out for Raimundo's hand and squeezing it. "See, even when we have our own problems we rely on one another to help fix them."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Raimundo continued to stare at her. "So you'd never leave me for Shang-Hei?" Kimiko moved closer to Raimundo, shaking her head with a smile.

"No, I would _never_ leave you for Shang-Hei. Not in a million years." Kimiko kissed Raimundo softly before parting to stare at him. Raimundo noticed the time on the clock, letting out a sigh as he got up.

"I should probably go." Raimundo looked lovingly at Kimiko. "I have to be up before dawn for training with Master Fung. Oh, the perks of being a Shoku Warrior." Kimiko giggled as she got up from the floor, staring at Raimundo.

"You'll be fine. You were chosen to lead us, Raimundo." Kimiko whispered slightly, looking at him.

"Yeah, but I'd never thought that it would be so hard…" Raimundo matched Kimiko's tone. "Do you think Omi's Tiger Instincts are right? That there could possibly be evil out there?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to just be on guard." Kimiko shrugged her shoulders. "Now, I think that you need to go to bed and stop worrying about Tiger instincts and whatnot." Kimiko pressed a soft kiss to Raimundo's lips, then parted as she smiled at him. "I love you, Raimundo." Raimundo's smile widened, wrapping his arms around Kimiko to give her a goodnight hug.

"I love you too, Kimiko." Raimundo affectionately said. Raimundo then left Kimiko's quarters as he started heading to his own. As he started to make his way to his quarters, he could have sworn he felt a chill go up his spine. Raimundo turned around, trying to see if there was anyone him. When Raimundo realized that no one was there, he turned back around and started walking towards his room. But the more Raimundo headed to his room, the more he realized that there was something off. He felt as if he was being watched. Raimundo looked once more then decided to go into his quarters and get a good night sleep. _Kimiko's right. Maybe I do need some sleep_.

* * *

Chase Young spent a part of his time looking through his library, trying to find out if his assumptions were true. It couldn't have possibly have been so. Dashi, Master Monk Guan and himself put the figure away together in the past. How he was able to get out again baffled him. Chase Young continued to look through the books when he sensed a presence in his library. Luckily for Chase Young, it wasn't the presence he sensed the other day. This one was more—annoying. Chase Young got up from his seat, walking to the entrance of the door, then looked down to spot none other than Hannibal Bean on the floor. Chase Young groaned, walking back towards his chair, not giving the bean the time of day.

"What do you want from me this time, Hannibal?" Chase Young questioned.

"Calm down snake, I'm not here to fight you." Hannibal went on the table, staring at Chase Young. "I came here to ask you a question."

"Oh brother. If you're here to borrow something then the answer is no." Chase Young added.

"I wanted to ask you if you sensed anything recently." Hannibal wondered.

"What do you mean by that?" Chase Young wondered.

"I meant, there was an essence in the air of some sort." Hannibal spoke. "It was almost as if it was extremely evil…more evil than you."

"There was a villain 1500 years ago that was able to bring a presence like this." Chase Young walked around the library, shuddering as he turned to Hannibal. "This presence is more dangerous than you and I combined. If he comes here or even shows his face, then that means that we're all doomed. We'd be in for the fight of our lives."

"Just wondering…is this the same person you put away when you were good?" Chase Young shuddered at Hannibal's question.

"Yes, there was a person I put away once. He was dangerous and ruthless. He did everything he could to destroy the world. Some say that he was more dangerous than Wuya and with her full powers, Wuya's pretty dangerous."

"What was the name of this villain?" Chase Young considered answering Hannibal's question, becoming a little hesitant. "It's not like he can hear you…" Chase Young looked around, then leaned closer to Hannibal.

"If you say ANYTHING, then I will harm you and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." Chase Young threatened.

"My lips are sealed." Hannibal crossed his arms while staring at his enemy.

"His name is Shen-Yi." Chase Young softly whispered, causing Hannibal to look at Chase Young in shock. "And he's not predictable. He's dangerous and he's not to be reckoned with—I would hate to think that he is out and thinking of a plot to destroy the world and everything in it—even starting with the Xiaolin Monks…"

* * *

Chase Young didn't know that he was being watched in a room that was pitch dark. The figure walked towards the crystal ball, picking it up and looking at Chase Young's face.

"So Chase Young knows that I'm here." Shen-Yi simply chuckled, then turned down to the small protégé that was standing before him. "We need to keep the monks busy while my greatest plan for domination is set. I need you to woo the girl. Make her want to be with you—make her want to fall in love with you. I need her to break up with the Dragon of Wind at any cost. Even if it means you break both their hearts. Is what I'm asking simple." The protégé looked up at Shen-Yi, revealing to be Shang-Hei. Shang-Hei furrowed his eyebrows, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"I'll do whatever you say…_master_."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with Chapter 4 of the story! Hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (but if I did, it would have a 4th, 5th, 6th etc. season). Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

The next morning at the Xiaolin Temple, it was once again time for the Wudai Warriors to train. Omi, Clay and Kimiko descended the stairs that led to the temple ground, hoping to meet Master Fung to begin their lesson. When the monks got there, their eyes opened in astonishment, seeing that Master Fung was quite busy—he was still training with Raimundo. Omi turned to Clay and Kimiko, shaking his head in jealousy.

"Why does Raimundo get to work with Master Fung single to single?" Omi questioned. Clay didn't understand what Omi meant until Kimiko chuckled slightly.

"Omi means, 'one on one'." Kimiko clarified.

"Oh, well because there's more to teach him now that he's the leader." Clay explained.

"But why am I not the leader? I have more skill than Raimundo!" Omi yelled. Kimiko and Clay looked up and their eyes widened, realizing that standing right behind Omi—was Raimundo.

"Um…Omi." Clay said, but Omi wasn't listening.

"I mean, Raimundo has been to the dark side twice! And yet he is leader?" Omi scoffed.

"Omi…" Kimiko added but once again, Omi wasn't listening.

"He worked for Wuya and Hannibal Bean!" Omi screeched, still unaware that Raimundo was standing right behind him.

"Omi! You might wanna stop talking, partner." Clay interrupted Omi.

"And why would I want to do that?" Omi questioned. Omi then felt Raimundo's hand on his shoulder, realizing that Raimundo heard every word.

"Gee Omi, I don't know…" Raimundo sarcastically answered, causing Omi to turn to him. "Maybe because I'm STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Omi blushed heavily as Kimiko and Clay burst out laughing. Raimundo wasn't amused at Omi and Omi gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"I shall go on a branch and say that you heard every word." Omi guessed.

"Go out on a _limb_." Raimundo grumbled, correcting Omi.

"_Anyway_…" Kimiko tried to prevent Omi and Raimundo from getting to a quarrel in the middle of the temple ground. "I thought you were training before dawn. Why were you out there still? It's been four hours."

"Well that's kind of my fault." Raimundo explained. "I was the one that asked Master Fung if there was anything else he would want to teach me." Kimiko peered at her boyfriend as he stretched. "Let's just say all those lessons made my bones sore." Master Fung walked over to the monks, letting out a smile towards his Wudai Warriors.

"And there is nothing wrong with asking to be taught more." Master Fung added to Raimundo's statement, as Raimundo blushed slightly. "Raimundo did an honorable thing asking if there was anything else that he could be taught. And after Raimundo asked, I figured that I would ask any of you three…is there anything that you would like to be taught?" Clay, Kimiko and Omi thought for a moment, until Omi shot his hand up in the air with earnest. "Yes young monk?"

"You can teach us what it would take to be a Shoku Warrior like Raimundo." Omi smiled. Master Fung chuckled slightly at Omi's enthusiasm. He then led the monks over to the training ground as he instructed them to sit down. The monks sat down, staring over at Master Fung as he sat down along with them. Kimiko noticed Raimundo was rubbing his shoulder from all of the training he did earlier that morning, and suddenly moved his hand to rub his shoulders to soothe his muscles, causing Master Fung to emit a small grin.

"In order to be a Shoku Warrior, there's something that you need." Master Fung started to explain as Kimiko, Clay and Omi eyed one another.

"Brains?" Omi asked.

"Strength." Clay added. Kimiko decided not to answer the question after seeing that Clay and Omi were staring at Raimundo with confusion. Raimundo looked to Omi and Clay, ignoring them, then turned back to Master Fung. Master Fung kept his eyes focused on Raimundo as he started to speak.

"Being a Shoku Warrior means you have to have the courage to face your fears, the bravery to lead your team, having the means to fight with honor and having the heart and feelings to fight for those that are important to you. Those are the fundamentals to being a successful leader. It also helps to have humility, admitting your mistakes and being the one to make things right." Kimiko looked to Raimundo as he ran a hand through his hair, still trying to comprehend what Master Fung was saying. Master Fung saw these qualities in him when he made his decision to choose a new leader. Raimundo released a small smile, looking to Kimiko as she stared back at him.

"Did you hear that Omi? You have to have humility in order to be a Shoku Warrior." Clay slightly teased. "Apparently Raimundo has humility, something you don't."

"What is this humility and where can I learn it?" Omi asked Master Fung.

"Humility is something that cannot be taught, young monk." Master Fung tried to explain to him.

"I think you mean it can't be taught to Omi." Raimundo joked as Kimiko giggled. Omi continued to look muddled, but Clay put a hand on Omi's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"It's all right Omi." Clay grinned. "I'm sure you'll learn humility…eventually." With that comment, Raimundo and Kimiko laughed as Master Fung stared at his students. Before Master Fung could get on with the lesson, Dojo slithered over, getting on Master Fung's shoulders and looking towards Raimundo and Kimiko. Dojo noticed Kimiko's hands on Raimundo's shoulders as she massaged his muscles, causing the dragon to give them both a steely look. Raimundo and Kimiko looked to one another then back at Dojo, noticing that there was silence amongst them.

"Dojo, I suppose that there's something that you wanted to speak about?" Master Fung asked. Dojo huffed towards the Shoku and Wudai warrior, then turned to Master Fung.

"Yeah, there is something I wanted to speak about." Dojo said. "There's a visitor for Kimiko." Kimiko raised her eyebrow, turning to Raimundo as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Who came to visit Kimiko?" Omi asked. Kimiko turned around along with the other monks, spotting none other than Shang-Hei leaning against the pole of the temple. Raimundo became tense as Omi and Clay gave a questioning look towards Kimiko. Kimiko rubbed Raimundo's back soothingly as she stared over at Shang-Hei, scowling at him.

"How can we help you, young man?" Master Fung stared at Shang-Hei.

"If you do not mind, I would like to speak with Kimiko. It's urgent business." Shang-Hei continued looking at Kimiko as Raimundo growled. Kimiko decided that it couldn't have hurt to talk to Shang-Hei. They were on the Xiaolin Temple turf this time and if he tried to pull a fast one, she could have Raimundo take care of him. Kimiko got up from the floor, walking over to Shang-Hei as Raimundo kept his eye on him. Raimundo was about to follow Kimiko but Clay put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Rai, maybe we should let them talk in private." Clay tried to reason.

"Why should we?" Raimundo kept his gaze on Shang-Hei, who was leading Kimiko towards the front of the temple.

"Because Kimiko would get the false impression that you don't trust her." Clay answered.

"It's not that I don't trust her." Raimundo argued. "It's Shang-Hei I don't trust. There's something off about him. I can't explain it, but there's something that I don't like about him."

"The fact that he's having one on one time with your girlfriend, Raimundo?" Dojo joked.

"Shut it, gecko!" Raimundo pointed in anger. Dojo's eyes widened in shock, then realized that Raimundo really _was_ worried about Kimiko and Shang-Hei. Dojo decided to ignore the 'gecko' comment, knowing that it wasn't really Raimundo talking. Dojo agreed that he would help Raimundo. Although he wasn't Raimundo and Kimiko's number one fan when it came to their relationship, he could tell that Raimundo loved her with all his heart.

"Would it make you feel any better if I went to go and spy on them?" Dojo asked. Raimundo's face softened, nodding his head as his face turned red from embarrassment. "All right, I'll do it." Dojo slithered over to where Kimiko and Shang-Hei were as Raimundo eyed suspiciously. Dojo slithered to the front entrance, seeing that Kimiko was crossing her arms towards Shang-Hei as he stared at her. Shang-Hei did give off a creepy vibe to Dojo, which probably meant Raimundo had a point. Dojo hid around the corner as Kimiko and Shang-Hei stood there in an awkward silence, before Kimiko broke the silence.

"I don't know why you even bothered to show up here." Kimiko glared over at Shang-Hei. "You know that I don't want anything to do with you, especially after the way that you treated my boyfriend."

"Which is the reason I'm here." Shang-Hei interrupted her. "I apologize for insulting Raimundo. It wasn't right and I noticed that it got on his nerves."

"Well just because he's from Brazil and he's street smart, it doesn't mean that he's just like all those other kids who hang around, doing who knows what." Kimiko continued to sound a bit hostile towards Shang-Hei.

"I know, I was being stereotypical. I'm sorry Kimiko…" Shang-Hei held out his hand for Kimiko to shake, but Kimiko seemed hesitant.

"I don't know if I should…" Kimiko looked up to Shang-Hei.

"Look, I know what you want Kimiko." Shang-Hei gave Kimiko a slight smirk.

"What do I want?" Kimiko asked, trying to see the angle Shang-Hei was getting at.

"You want to date your precious Raimundo. But you know you can't because of what your father would say." Shang-Hei walked closer to her, staring into her cerulean eyes. "How about I help you get your father to see it your way. We work together to make your father realize that I'm not a good choice for you. Then I could be on my way and you could be with Raimundo. It's a perfect plan." Kimiko's scowl disappeared from her face as she saw that Shang-Hei was serious—at least that was what she assumed. Kimiko felt some concerns, but if Shang-Hei was willing to help her stay with Raimundo then why not?

"All right then. I guess we can find a way for the both of us to get my father off my back." Kimiko relented, shaking Shang-Hei's hand.

"That was what I was hoping, dear Kimiko." Shang-Hei let out what Kimiko presumed was a gentle smile.

"Well, I should get back. I don't want the others to think that something is wrong." Kimiko pointed towards the training area.

"Of course." Shang-Hei bowed at Kimiko as Kimiko simply walked off. Kimiko walked past Dojo, not realizing that the dragon was there. Dojo slithered away from the scene, and as he did so, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. There had to have been something off about Shang-Hei…and he couldn't explain it but Raimundo could have had a point. Whatever it was, Dojo just hoped that Kimiko wasn't getting herself into any danger—and he also hoped Shang-Hei could be trusted.

* * *

Kimiko walked over to the temple grounds where she spotted Raimundo with a bag of ice, holding it to his neck as he tried to get the ache out of his body. Kimiko walked over, sitting down next to him and held the ice bag to his neck, allowing Raimundo to let go of the bag and place one of his hands on Kimiko's leg. Kimiko flashed him a smile, continuing to hold the ice bag in place.

"Do you mind if I ask what you were doing that caused you to become so sore?" Kimiko wondered, staring at Raimundo.

"I went through a gigantic obstacle course." Raimundo answered. "Let's just say it's one of the most difficult things I've ever done."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll get it right. You're probably thinking too hard." Kimiko said. Raimundo shrugged his shoulders but even found that it hurt to move.

"I have to get it right. If Omi can get through that obstacle course and I can't, then what does that say about me as a leader?" Raimundo questioned.

"You still think that you're not worthy to lead us, don't you?" Kimiko read Raimundo like a book.

"I'm not quite sure what Master Fung sees in me." Raimundo admitted. "He thinks I can save the world from evil as a leader. How can I do that when I can't even control what goes on in my personal life?"

"Raimundo, you're talking down about yourself." Kimiko sighed. "You're a great leader and you're a wonderful person. Don't let anyone tell you any different. You're not perfect, but you do the best you can and that is what I love about you." Raimundo turned to her, seeing that she meant every word.

"But our love for each other won't matter. Not if your dad decided to give you up to marriage to some guy you don't even love." Raimundo tried to reason.

"Well, like I said. I'm going to work on that. Don't worry." Kimiko assured him. Raimundo slightly relaxed as Kimiko pressed a light kiss on his cheek. As Raimundo stared at Kimiko, he heard a booming noise come from the other end of the temple. What could that have been? Raimundo got up as slowly as he could without feeling sore as Kimiko quickly sprang towards the area where the loud noise was heard. Raimundo followed Kimiko, as they both bumped into Omi and Clay along the route.

"What in tarnation was that?" Clay asked Kimiko as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. But we'll find out." Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi and Clay made their way to the area where they saw Master Fung attempting to get up along with some of the other monks. Raimundo ran over to Master Fung, helping him up while looking worried.

"Master Fung, are you okay?" Raimundo exclaimed, looking over at his teacher. Master Fung stared at Raimundo with a blank expression, his face pale. "Kimiko, come here." Raimundo motioned for Kimiko to come. Kimiko walked to Master Fung, noticing his face expression.

"What's wrong with Master Fung?" Kimiko looked to Raimundo.

"I'm not sure…" Raimundo waved his hand in front of Master Fung. "He looks spaced out."

"Allow me." Dojo slithered from behind Raimundo, getting on Master Fung's shoulders. Dojo put his finger in his mouth then took it out, observing to make sure that he put enough saliva. Dojo then put his finger in Maser Fung's ear, causing Master Fung to immediately gain color in his face and scowl at Dojo. Dojo smirked, slithering down Master Fung's shoulders, climbing onto Clay's hat to avoid Master Fung.

"Thank you…Dojo…" Master Fung sarcastically said.

"You're welcome." Dojo avoided the sarcasm, staring down at Clay.

"Master Fung, whatever was the matter?" Omi questioned. Master Fung looked at Raimundo, causing the Shoku Warrior to become nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" Raimundo asked.

"Actually Raimundo, it's not what you did…I believe I should explain. Come along, monks." Master Fung led the monks into one of the rooms as Raimundo sat down. Raimundo looked to Master Fung, letting out a deep breath.

"If there's someone after me, then you might as well say it." Raimundo eyed Master Fung.

"Actually, there's no one after _you_." Master Fung assured him. Raimundo relaxed for a moment, but then noticed Omi and Clay became tense.

"They're not after Omi and Clay, are they?" Raimundo wondered.

"No one is after Omi and Clay." Master Fung quickly answered. Master Fung's face then became concerned as he looked over to Kimiko. Raimundo became antsy, not wanting to think the worst.

"Then who are they after?" Raimundo asked. Master Fung didn't say anything as he continued to look at Kimiko. The monks finally understood what Master Fung was telling them as Raimundo shook his head. "K…Kimiko?"

"Why would they be after Kimiko?" Clay pondered.

"It almost does not make sense." Omi added.

"Who is after Kimiko and why?" Raimundo became defensive, putting his arm around her shoulder. Kimiko looked at Master Fung in complete shock. Someone was after _her_? Why? What was the reason?

"Why me?" Kimiko wondered.

"Because Kimiko, someone sees you as a threat." Master Fung explained.

"And who is this someone?" Clay wondered.

"Yeah, you keep saying someone. Who is this person that we need to be worried about?" Raimundo began to feel frustrated.

"Monks…" Master Fung started to answer, but Omi, Clay and Raimundo looked to one another, asking questions about who could be the one that was after their fellow comrade and why. Kimiko couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the fact that the boys were arguing over the villain. It almost made her feel like they didn't actually care about her and were more interested in the villain instead.

"Guys!" Kimiko screamed. Raimundo, Omi and Clay turned to her, suddenly becoming silent. Kimiko released a deep breath and exhaled, turning to Master Fung with nervousness. "Who _is_ after me and what does he want?" Master Fung stared at the monks, nodding his head at her question.

"His name is Shen-Yi." Master Fung explained. "What he wants with you I am unsure, but I do know that he's after you."

"You sound like you've heard about Shen-Yi before." Omi noticed.

"Was he an enemy of yours or something?" Raimundo wondered.

"No, he wasn't an enemy of mine." Master Fung said. "Instead, he was an enemy of Grand Master Dashi. Long before Wuya, Shen-Yi wanted to rule the world with an iron fist. Grand Master Dashi wouldn't let him. He defeated Shen-Yi along with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young, placing him in a prison. He was supposed to be there for all eternity but somehow he escaped." Kimiko continued to stare at Master Fung, running a hand through her hair.

"Are you sure, Master Fung?" Kimiko questioned.

"I am afraid so, young monk." Master Fung apologetically said. Kimiko got up from the floor as Raimundo stared at her.

"So there's a villain we know nothing about that's after me?" Kimiko questioned.

"That would seem to be so." Master Fung softly added. Kimiko turned on her heels, leaving the room as Raimundo felt helpless. He wanted to help her, but he also knew that he had to stay here in order to speak with Master Fung.

"Master Fung, how powerful is Shen-Yi?" Raimundo had to know the answer so he could prepare himself. Master Fung simply looked at Raimundo, letting out a sigh.

"You wouldn't believe this, but Shen-Yi is more powerful than Chase Young." Master Fung answered. "I would imagine that he'd be more powerful than Chase Young now, even after Chase Young drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup."

"So how about we go and talk to Chase Young about Shen-Yi. He might have some answers." Raimundo suggested.

"Oh sure Rai, because if we go to Chase Young he would_ gladly_ help us out." Clay mockingly said.

"Why would you tell Raimundo to go to Chase Young's palace?!" Omi yelled, not understanding Clay's sarcasm.

"Raimundo, I know you want to help Kimiko, but this is too dangerous. You must not go to Chase Young." Master Fung instructed.

"But Master Fung…" Raimundo protested. "Kimiko needs us to help her. I need to find out what this Shen-Yi guy is doing. He could hurt her in the long run."

"And I understand that." Master Fung said, his voice becoming sterner as he spoke. "But there are other ways to go about it. Talking to Chase Young will not help. I do not want any of you going to visit Chase Young. Do I make myself clear?" Raimundo was almost flabbergasted, unbelieving that Master Fung would actually rather sit here and let a plan come to them.

"So I'm just going to let them hurt Kimiko, all right then." Raimundo angrily got up from his seat as he started to make his way out the door.

"Raimundo." Master Fung's voice boomed throughout the room, but Raimundo walked out of the room, not turning back. Raimundo knew what he had to do: he had to talk to Chase Young about Shen-Yi. He had to ask Chase Young why Shen-Yi would want to target Kimiko. It was the only way. He was going to help Kimiko no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's the newest chapter of the story! Hope you all enjoy! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I wish I did.**

* * *

Raimundo walked past the rooms to reach his own, still thinking about Shen-Yi. Raimundo knew that he had to find the underlying cause of this and protect Kimiko from him. As he walked over to his room, he looked out one of the windows, seeing that Kimiko was sitting down at the pond, trying to clear her thoughts. Raimundo considered going to her to see if she was all right. It would be hectic on anyone if they found out that they were the target of a plot from a villain that they had never met. Raimundo started to make his way outside to meet Kimiko by the pond, but was stopped by Omi who was staring at Raimundo with concern.

"Where are you going, Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"I'm going to go and talk to Kimiko?" Raimundo pointed to Kimiko who was sitting by the pond with sadness. Omi nodded his head, but also was a bit concerned about what happened between Raimundo and Master Fung earlier. Raimundo was so intent on trying to talk to Chase Young, that Omi felt that it would have been the wrong choice.

"Raimundo, you're not going to talk to Chase Young, are you?" Omi questioned. Raimundo considered Omi's question for a moment, then shook his head to ease the monks thought.

"I was just upset that Shen-Yi could hurt Kimiko, Omi." Raimundo wasn't sure if he could trust Omi with his true intentions, in fear that Omi would go to Master Fung and try to get Master Fung to talk him out of it.

"You really care about Kimiko, don't you Raimundo?" Omi finally asked after a moment. Raimundo stood silent for a moment, then nodded his head quickly.

"I love her more than anything, Omi." Raimundo wasn't expecting Omi to understand about love. Raimundo started to make his way to the pond, but Omi continued to stare at his leader. He knew Raimundo was thinking of something that could affect everyone—he just wasn't sure what.

* * *

Raimundo made his way to the pond, sitting down on one of the rocks, eyeing Kimiko with interest. Kimiko didn't bother looking at Raimundo, but she did look at her reflection. Kimiko swiped at the water, noticing the ripples underneath her, but then she looked more down the pond to see Raimundo's reflection there. Kimiko turned her head to him as he continued to sit there, staring at her. Kimiko got up from the grass and stood in front of him. Raimundo could tell that Kimiko was more than frightened. In fact, she was terrified. Raimundo pulled her closer to him and gave her a hug, none of them saying any words. Kimiko gripped onto Raimundo tightly, not realizing how much she actually needed Raimundo's comfort. Raimundo pulled her back for a moment to look into her eyes, giving her a grin.

"You know, I didn't exactly tell you where I was going." Kimiko muttered as Raimundo got up from the rock.

"I know you didn't…" Raimundo shrugged his shoulders, placing both his hands on Kimiko's shoulders. "I just thought I'd find you to make sure that you were fine."

"I'm okay." Kimiko assured him. Kimiko continued to stare into Raimundo's eyes, releasing a grin as she moved one of Raimundo's hands into hers and intertwined their fingers. Raimundo continued to stare at Kimiko, giving her a look that everything was going to be okay. They were both going to be fine. Everything was going to work out for the better.

"Are you sure?" Raimundo chuckled slightly as he placed his other hand on Kimiko's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I'll be okay. I mean, I'm a little worried that there's this evil doer who plans on trying to use me or get to me, but other than that I'm fine." Kimiko reasoned. Raimundo pressed a kiss to Kimiko's forehead, then moved his face closer to hers.

"You know you don't have to worry, right?" Raimundo assured her.

"And why is that?" Kimiko giggled slightly.

"Because I'm going to protect you…Shoku Warrior's Honor." Kimiko remembered when Raimundo last used those words…it was roughly six months ago and Kimiko figured out she was Raimundo's weakness. From there romance blossomed, and they had been with each other ever since.

"I know you will." Kimiko suddenly felt a lot better with Raimundo around. She was on the verge of leaning in and kissing him until—

"Kimiko?" Kimiko and Raimundo twisted their heads towards the person that spoke, revealing none other than Kimiko's father, Toshiro. He had traveled all the way to the Xiaolin Temple to speak with Kimiko—and Raimundo had a feeling he knew what. Raimundo immediately backed away as Kimiko stared at him. She wasn't sure how much her father had saw of her and Raimundo's PDA, but if she was to look at his face, she would have to guess he didn't see much since his face with beaming.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Kimiko rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, staring at Toshiro.

"A father can't come and visit his daughter?" Toshiro walked over, placing an arm around his daughter. Raimundo decided to back away for a moment to give Kimiko and her father some space, but one-step later, Raimundo fell into the pond. Kimiko put her hands over her mouth, staring in shock as Raimundo sat in the pond, looking at Kimiko with a defeated look.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko exclaimed. Kimiko was about to go and help him out of the pond but Toshiro started leading Kimiko towards the kitchen as she turned her head towards her boyfriend, giving him an apologetic look. Raimundo obviously wasn't amused with the fact that Toshiro had shown up out of nowhere to talk about 'marriage' plans—and it ended up leaving Raimundo in a pond full of fish. Dojo slithered to Raimundo, noticing that he was stuck in the pond, letting out a smirk.

"I thought you were supposed to hook, line and sink the girl." Dojo joked. Raimundo let out an exasperated sigh as a fish that was on his head slapped him across the face before jumping back in the pond.

* * *

Raimundo eventually joined Kimiko in the kitchen where he noticed that she looked rather uncomfortable with Toshiro planning her future. Raimundo took a seat next to Kimiko as she poured her boyfriend a cup of tea. She figured that he would have been cold after landing in a pond full of fish.

"Doesn't that sound exciting, Kimiko? Kimiko?" Toshiro noticed that Kimiko was continuing to stare at Raimundo—and she wasn't paying attention to him. "Kimiko, I believe I was speaking." Kimiko turned her attention to her father, almost knocking over the teapot. Raimundo caught it, preventing it from hitting the floor as Kimiko sighed.

"Sorry Papa, my mind was going to other things." Kimiko didn't sound interested in what her father had to say.

"Kimiko, we must discuss this. You are turning sixteen in two weeks. We need to plan your party where you will announce your engagement to Shang-Hei." At Toshiro's words, Raimundo choked on his tea, continuously coughing until Kimiko patted his back vigorously.

"Are you okay, Raimundo?" Kimiko quickly sounded concerned as he wiped his mouth after his coughing fit.

"Yeah, um…I'm fine." Raimundo looked to Toshiro with interest. "Mr. Tohomiko, do you mind if I ask a question."

"But of course, Raimundo." Toshiro was becoming suspicious of Raimundo once again. He wasn't sure why, but he just was.

"Why are you forcing Kimiko to get married at a young age?" Raimundo asked.

"Raimundo, she won't get married at sixteen. The engagement will be lengthy. She'll get married when she's eighteen." Toshiro explained.

"And do you mind me asking why she has to marry someone that you choose for her? I mean, I'm sure that Kimiko can choose her own boyfriend if she wanted to." Raimundo tried to beat around the bush…and Kimiko knew what he was doing.

"Raimundo, there's a lot more on the line than just a silly relationship for Kimiko. There's also Tohomiko Corporation. The company has been in our family for generations and I would love for Kimiko to keep the tradition going." Toshiro said. Kimiko gave Raimundo a look to stop doing what he was doing. "Now, Kimiko…let's get back to planning." Before Kimiko could open her mouth to object, Dojo entered the room, staring at the scene before him.

"Oh, sorry…I was gonna come tell you about a Shen Gong Wu but I see you lovebirds are busy…" Before Dojo realized what he had done, Toshiro turned to Kimiko and Raimundo who turned back to Dojo.

"Dojo!" Raimundo shouted.

"What? What did I do?" Dojo questioned. "Aren't you planning some big birthday surprise for Kimiko that involves dates or something?" Raimundo noticed Toshiro giving Raimundo a steely glare as Raimundo turned back to Dojo.

"Dojo, for the love that is Dashi…SHUT UP!" Raimundo shook the Dragon.

"Why are you shaking me? Am I embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend and her father…?" That was when Dojo realized from Toshiro's expression that it was obvious—he didn't know about Kimiko and Raimundo. "Oops…um…forget everything I just said…anyway, there's a Shen Gong Wu sighting. We should probably get going." Kimiko noticed her father's face expression, turning her attention to Raimundo.

"We should probably go." Kimiko quickly got up from her chair and started to head out the door. Raimundo looked at Kimiko, getting up from his chair and followed her.

"That would be best…and when you get back, I'd like to have a word." Toshiro gave Kimiko and Raimundo an upset look. "With _both_ of you." Raimundo and Kimiko quickly left the room as Dojo stared at Toshiro.

"I should probably go…" Dojo pointed, walking away from Toshiro. Toshiro continued to look at Raimundo, noticing the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind was feeling embarrassed. Raimundo was leaning against the wall, running his hands through his hair. Kimiko's father was upset with him and he could possibly force Kimiko to marry someone that she didn't even love? Raimundo felt that this could seal the deal on his relationship with Kimiko. He could possibly have to give her up.

* * *

The monks flew on Dojo's back as Dojo led them towards the newest Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo had the scroll open with Omi and Clay peering over his shoulder, to find out the newest Wu that they were going to have to retrieve.

"The Danger Sneakers Shen Gong Wu warns the user of impending danger." Raimundo read the scroll information, turning back to Omi and Clay.

"So with that Wu you could find out how much trouble you're going to be in with Kimiko's father?" Clay chuckled as Omi burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh that was an excellent joke Clay!" Omi applauded his friend, leaving Raimundo to scowl.

"How about we stop with the jokes and just find the stupid Wu." Raimundo sounded extremely bitter.

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell Kimiko's father the truth in the first place." Clay became serious, looking at his friend. "I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't have been that mad about it."

"I thought we should have but Kimiko thought otherwise." Raimundo pointed to her. Kimiko didn't bother to look at the monks, still remembering the look on her father's face when she found out that she was with Raimundo. She wasn't sure how everything was going to go when they returned to the temple, but she could only hope that this time to get the Shen Gong Wu would give her father a chance to cool down.

"Well, about that I'm really sorry." Dojo apologized to Raimundo. "I thought that he actually knew about your relationship." Raimundo gave Dojo a glare, ignoring the dragon for a moment.

"Well because of you, now I don't know where I stand with Kimiko." Raimundo grumbled. Kimiko overheard Raimundo's words, feeling slightly worried. Dojo flew the monks down to an island where the Danger Sneakers were hiding, causing the other monks to split up. Omi and Clay would go in one direction and Kimiko and Raimundo would go in another direction. Dojo had offered to stay right where he was so it could make transportation back to the temple much easier—however the monks knew what was really going on. Dojo had preferred to stay behind so that he wouldn't make things more awkward. Raimundo and Kimiko started making their way through the forest, looking for the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo didn't say anything but he observed Kimiko's every move. He could tell that she was frustrated and that everything she worked so hard for was beginning to fall apart.

"I can't believe Dojo would just tell my father like that." Kimiko walked along the island, noticing Raimundo was following close behind her.

"Look, it's not like Dojo did it on purpose." Raimundo tried to reason with her.

"Oh no? So he didn't try to almost ruin me?" Kimiko felt like freaking out. "Raimundo, the reason I had you a secret was because when my father would throw these crazy ideas out there, I had you to run to so you would comfort me and make me forget my fears. Now that he knows about us, there's no stopping what he could do."

"Kimiko, maybe we're overthinking. What if your father is possibly okay with all of this?" Raimundo tried to think of the best-case scenario.

"Oh please Raimundo." Kimiko scoffed. "He's not okay with it. I already know he is. Did you see his face when he found out that I was dating you? He didn't exactly look very happy." Kimiko's frustration was beginning to boil over, causing Raimundo to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimiko, I know this is hard now, but we're going to get through this." He tried to assure her.

"Oh really?" Kimiko put her hands on her hips as Raimundo walked ahead of her with both of them still trying to find the Shen Gong Wu. "I bet that by the time we get back, he's going to have my bags packed and ship me away to Tokyo so that I can't be with you. I know him, Raimundo." Raimundo couldn't help but sigh, seeing that she was in quite the predicament.

"But Kimiko, what he's doing isn't fair." Raimundo argued. "He can't force you to marry someone two years from now. Let alone, marry someone that you don't even love."

"He can and he is." Kimiko debated in return. Kimiko's face immediately softened as she sat down on a nearby rock, causing Raimundo to worry. "Rai, I'm scared…I really am…" Raimundo walked next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and looking her in the eye.

"No matter what your father does, I'm not going to stop fighting for you, Kimiko." Raimundo saw her stare into his eyes as he gave her a smile. "You're too important to give up."

"And you're sweet for saying that, you are…" Kimiko put her hands on Raimundo's cheeks giving him a small smile. "But there's nothing that we can do. My dad knows about us and he's just going to separate us."

"Because he wants you to be with Shang-Hei, I know." Raimundo grumbled, thinking about the kid that insulted him the other day. "But what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I'm stuck." Kimiko was contemplating on telling Raimundo about the deal she made with Shang-Hei but thought against it. Before she could say anything else, Raimundo turned towards the bushes, sensing something. Kimiko took out the Star Hanabi from her back pocket, throwing it over to Raimundo as he stared out.

"All right, whoever you are come out!" Raimundo yelled. Kimiko and Raimundo looked at the bushes move as Kimiko got up and got into a defensive pose. Raimundo and Kimiko noticed the figure coming closer—then they saw an old man that looked almost like he was a monk himself. Raimundo was still defensive but Kimiko let down her guard for a moment, staring at the old man.

"I'm sorry children…I didn't mean to scare you." The man simply said, releasing a grin to the teenagers.

"Um…it's okay?" Raimundo handed Kimiko the Star Hanabi, but didn't take his eyes off the old man. "What were you doing wandering through the forest." The man walked forward, staring at Raimundo.

"I was just on my walk. I live in a nearby cottage…and while I was walking, I couldn't help but hear of your dilemma." Kimiko's eyebrows shot up in confusion as Raimundo crossed his arms.

"Oh really? And what dilemma do you think we have?" Raimundo scoffed.

"The girl wants to be with you but her father is making her marry someone else. It's quite simple." The man fixated his gaze to Kimiko.

"All right, I'll bite. What do you want?" Raimundo seemed a bit wary.

"I can help you both…" The old man said.

"Oh really?" Kimiko started walking away from the man as she headed more inside the forest. "Come on, Raimundo."

"Hold on, Kimiko." Raimundo stopped her before turning back to the man. "You said that you could help us? How is that?"

"I can make sure that her father sees it Kimiko's way—that you should be the one for her and not that Shang-Hei fellow that she was talking about." Raimundo and Kimiko continued to stare at the man in interest, wondering what he wanted.

"Oh really? And how can you do that?" Raimundo asked.

"I have ways…" The old man took out a card and handed it to Raimundo, causing the Shoku Warrior to stare down at the inscription on the card. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The man then walked back into the forest, disappearing behind the trees. Kimiko walked next to Raimundo, observing that the man was gone.

"I wonder what that was about…" Kimiko murmured, staring at Raimundo. "You don't really believe him, do you?"

"Huh?" Raimundo saw Kimiko's firm stare. "Um, no. I don't believe him." Raimundo tossed the card on the floor as Kimiko started walking back to the jungle.

"Come on, let's go and find the Wu." Kimiko said. Raimundo blankly stared at her, then reached down to fiddle with his shoes.

"Um, my shoe laces are untied. Why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up?" Raimundo innocently asked. Kimiko rolled her eyes, making her way deeper into the forest. When Raimundo saw Kimiko was out of distance, he went back over towards the card, picking it up and staring at the name. "Shi-Yen." Raimundo continued to look at the card, then put the card in his pocket, heading off to find Kimiko.

* * *

Little did Raimundo know, Chase Young was watching him from the eye orb in the middle of his palace. Chase Young hit the eye orb, then proceeded to pace around as one of the Jungle Cats walked in, sitting down in front of him. Chase Young finally sat down in the chair, fiddling his thumbs and letting out a sigh. Chase Young knew exactly what was going on.

"So it looks like Shen-Yi is up to his old tricks in pretending to be other people to gain their trust." Chase Young muttered. "I must find a way to speak to that warrior before he knows what he's getting into." Chase Young observed Hannibal Bean jumping on the armrest, glaring over at Chase Young.

"Why are you so worried about the Xiaolin Monks?" Hannibal quizzed. "It's not like they would care about you if you were in that position." Chase Young stood up from the chair as Hannibal spoke.

"I know they wouldn't care…" Chase Young sighed. "But this is so much more than that. Shen-Yi isn't just a threat to them. He's a threat to_ all_ of us. He's more powerful than you, than me, than any evil doer that exists on this planet. He's more powerful than the monks. Once he destroys them, he'll come after us and he won't hesitate to rip us to shreds."

"So what are you going to do?" Hannibal still didn't understand where Chase Young was getting at. Chase Young looked at the small bean, his face twisting into a smug look as if he was planning something.

"I think I'm going to have to have a word with the Shoku Warrior about this." Chase Young diabolically said. "Even though his master doesn't want him to—and he could possibly cause havoc amongst himself and his fellow monks."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here is the brand new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews so far and they are appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review if you liked it, or if there's something you possibly might want to see later in the story. :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I wish I did. :)**

* * *

As Raimundo and Kimiko trudged through the forest trying to find the Danger Sneakers, they couldn't help but think of the man that they bumped into, offering to help them stay together and avoid Kimiko meeting a terrible fate of marrying someone she didn't love. While Kimiko didn't want the man's help, Raimundo continued to think it over. He contemplated it, he really did. Kimiko pushed through the trees, seeing a mountain of rocks and on the very top was the Danger Sneakers. Kimiko released a grin, walking over to the Shen Gong Wu to retrieve it.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo was wondering where she was going. Kimiko reached the rock mountain, attempting to find her footing. After she was sure she had her footing, she made her way up the rock, climbing it almost effortlessly. Raimundo marveled at Kimiko, watching her reach the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko grabbed the Danger Sneakers, climbed back down and presented it to Raimundo. Raimundo took the Shen Gong Wu from her but noticed her face becoming muddled. "Is something wrong?"

"We just got the Shen Gong Wu…" Kimiko said, looking up at the rock mountain. "Where was Jack Spicer? That little monster usually makes it hard for us to get the Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko added. Raimundo stroked his chin, realizing that Kimiko was right.

"Where _is_ Jack Spicer?" Raimundo saw Kimiko's face working into overtime as she ran past him. "Where are you going?"

"We have to find Omi, Clay and Dojo and fly to Jack Spicer's lair. There's something wrong…" Kimiko explained.

"You're right." Raimundo agreed. Kimiko and Raimundo made their way to the middle of the island in order to speak with Dojo about their recent predicament.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Raimundo and Kimiko spotted Dojo sitting on the island, sipping what looked like to be an ice tea. Raimundo walked over to Dojo, kneeling down to reach his level. Dojo looked to Raimundo, fixing himself before giving Raimundo a look. Dojo could tell that Raimundo wasn't amused.

"Raimundo? What's going on?" Dojo questioned, staring at the two monks.

"We need to find Omi and Clay and go to Jack Spicer's lair." Raimundo explained.

"Wait, why do you want to go and find Jack Spicer?" Dojo asked. "He's the bad guy, and…you have the Shen Gong Wu."

"Yes, but Jack Spicer never showed up to get the Wu." Kimiko explained.

"Jack Spicer _always_ shows up to get the Shen Gong Wu." Dojo began to sound nervous. "Hmm, maybe we should check on Jack Spicer—after we find Omi and Clay of course." Dojo turned big as Kimiko and Raimundo jumped on Dojo's back. Dojo flew Raimundo and Kimiko towards the other side of the island where they found Omi and Clay sitting on a rock with a sigh of conquest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kimiko queried her friends when Dojo landed.

"We did not find the Shen Gong Wu." Omi advertised as if he had failed the mission. Raimundo got off Dojo as Kimiko presented Omi the Danger Sneakers.

"Omi, we have them but we have to go." Kimiko said.

"Why?" Omi probed.

"Is something the matter, Kimiko?" Clay questioned. Kimiko and Raimundo turned to one another then back to the others.

"Jack Spicer never came to get the Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo responded. "That's kind of odd of him."

"So the least we could do is check to see if he's okay." Kimiko sighed.

"Wait, you want to check to see if _Jack Spicer_ is okay?" Clay seemed a bit stunned with Kimiko and Raimundo's logic.

"But we did not care about Jack Spicer before." Omi furthered.

"I know, I know but something feels off." Raimundo explained. "The least we could do is just check on Jack."

"Well, if you are certain Raimundo." Omi said. With that, the four monks got on Dojo and flew towards Jack Spicer's lair to check on the Evil Boy "Genius".

* * *

When the Xiaolin Monks got to Jack Spicer's lair, they noticed how disheveled the lair was. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks and the broken parts of the Jack Bots were scattered all over the floor. Raimundo walked over to one of the broken Jack Bots, picking it up and observing it. The other monks looked around, suddenly becoming troubled. Where was Jack Spicer?

"Okay, does anyone think that this is just creepy?" Kimiko asked, looking over to Omi, Clay and Raimundo.

"I think it is." Raimundo agreed.

"Where do you think Jack Spicer could have gone?" Omi continued to look around the room. Raimundo put down the Jack Bot, gazing at his fellow monks.

"I really am worried now. There has to be some sort of way to tell what happened to Jack." Kimiko looked to the wall, spotting the video camera that was attached to it. Kimiko grabbed the video camera, pressing a couple of buttons to show Jack working on a robot.

"Hey, I think I found something." Kimiko waved over the boys. Raimundo, Omi and Clay walked over to her, peering over her shoulder while watching the clip.

_The beginning of the clip seemed rather normal, with Jack working on a couple of robots. As Jack continued to work on the robots, his watch went off to alert him of a new Shen Gong Wu. But after that, things didn't look normal. There was a shadow figure standing right behind Jack, causing the goth to turn around and spot the figure._

"_What are you doing here?!" Jack screamed. "Who are you?! Let me go! I WANT MY MOMMY! AHH!"_

Afterwards, the camera turned black, the monks still staring at the camera with an anxious expression. Kimiko put the camera down on Jack's table, the boys crossing their arms after taking in what they saw.

"So Jack Spicer was kidnapped." Clay concluded.

"But by who?" Raimundo thought that if he looked at the tape again, they could figure out who was the one that took Jack right from under their noses.

"I don't know, but we should take this tape back to the temple and try to figure out who this person or thing is." Kimiko supposed.

"Yeah, Kimiko can look at the tape." Raimundo explained further. "If she finds anything then at least we'll know what the creep that took Jack looks like."

"I just don't believe it though." Dojo slithered into Raimundo's shoulders, putting in his 2 cents.

"What? The fact that Jack was kidnapped? That's not hard to believe." Raimundo said.

"No, I don't believe that you guys are willing to go after this villain and find Jack Spicer." Dojo clarified.

"Well, as annoying as Jack is, we can't let anyone hurt him." Kimiko said.

"Are you sure? We could release it ahead." Omi suggested.

"You mean 'let it go'." Raimundo corrected Omi's false slang.

"That shall work as well." Omi nodded his head to Raimundo. Raimundo started to make his way out of Jack Spicer's lab, the other monks following him.

"We should get back to the temple." Raimundo started to rub his temples while appearing frazzled. "My head's beginning to hurt from all this thinking."

"Good idea, Rai." Clay agreed. Kimiko and Omi followed Raimundo, getting on Dojo and flying back to the temple.

* * *

Once the monks reached the temple, Raimundo looked down and remembered the reason that he didn't want to return in the first place—Kimiko's father was still there and was unhappy with the fact that his daughter was dating someone that he didn't deem worthy. Dojo landed behind one of the temple grounds, away from Toshiro as Raimundo let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Dojo." Raimundo gave Dojo an appreciative grin.

"You're welcome." Dojo said, but Raimundo focused more on the fact that Toshiro was still on the temple grounds and if Toshiro ever got his hands on him, that would be it.

"You know Raimundo; the best way to get rid of a problem is to confront it." Clay advised the team leader. "You want this problem between you and Kimiko's father put aside, you have to talk to him. That's what being a man is."

"But what if he decides to never let Kimiko see me again?" Raimundo's voice cracked at Clay's sentence, causing Kimiko to feel bad for him. "I don't think it's fair what he's doing."

"Well Raimundo, you might want to talk to him. You can't hide here forever." Clay guided him. Raimundo let out a breath, turning to Kimiko to see that her smile was encouraging.

"Do you think I can do this?" Raimundo mumbled to her.

"Yes, I do think you can do this." Kimiko assured him. Raimundo put an arm around Kimiko's shoulders, looking over at Toshiro.

"Well we better get this over with." Raimundo sighed. Kimiko and Raimundo began to make their way towards Toshiro, spotting him in a conversation with Master Fung. Raimundo instructed Kimiko to hide behind one of the brick walls that was the closest to the two adults, in order to hear what they were saying.

"Master Fung, with all due respect when I sent Kimiko here, I did not think that this was going to happen." Toshiro was more than frustrated when he spoke to Master Fung. He was upset. "Kimiko knows that she's destined to take over the Tohomiko Company. Why would she want to do this?"

"Mr. Tohomiko I can assure you that Raimundo is a gentlemen, so there is nothing for you to fear." Master Fung tried to ease the toy makers' worries.

"I am sure Raimundo is a gentleman, but he's not the one that I want for Kimiko when the time has come." Toshiro explained. "Kimiko needs someone who has business smarts. Someone who can handle money and can provide for her. The husband to be that I've chosen for her is all that I've dreamt of and more for her. I just don't understand why Kimiko would choose him when there are better people for her out there."

"Mr. Tohomiko, I'm afraid that when the heart wants something, it goes after it. Kimiko sounded as if she wasn't too fond with your choice of a husband." Master Fung explained. "And maybe this is a time where you stop thinking about your needs and focus on Kimiko's."

"Are you trying to say that I don't care about my daughter?" Toshiro sounded almost offended.

"I'm not saying you don't." Master Fung quickly defended himself, yet kept a stern tone as he spoke. "But you choosing Kimiko's life path is something that she may not want. Kimiko's a levelheaded young lady and I am more than certain she can take care of herself and find true love her way. Apparently, she has already done so with Raimundo in the picture. Raimundo may not be the person that you anticipated Kimiko to choose, but it is what it is. This is Kimiko's life path. We cannot change the past, but we can hope for the future."

"Master Fung, Kimiko _will_ end her 'fling' with Raimundo and she _will_ marry the husband I have assigned for her." Master Fung shook his head at Toshiro's words. "She will do as I say or she will no longer be in the temple."

"Mr. Tohomiko, your threats do not work on me. They may work on others, but not on me." Master Fung sounded almost bored. "I doubt Kimiko spending six months with Raimundo is a simple 'fling' as you call it, and her protecting the Shen Gong Wu and the world is her duty. There's no changing that. Now, if this is something that you want, you cannot talk to me about it, but you can talk to Kimiko _and_ Raimundo. But let me assure you, both of them will_ not_ understand your intentions. Before you do talk to them, please see it from their eyes."

That was enough for Kimiko and Raimundo to get out of there while they could. As they both reached the kitchen, they sat down in the chairs, staring at one another with sadness in their eyes. Raimundo ran a hand through his hair as Kimiko stood quiet. What were they both supposed to say?

"Rai, what do you think is going to happen?" Kimiko whispered after a moment of silence.

"I'm not quite sure." Raimundo didn't know what to think. Raimundo sat upright when he noticed something out the window—a familiar figure. Raimundo got up from the table as Kimiko gave him an inquisitive look.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kimiko questioned.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here, okay?" Raimundo instructed. Raimundo left the room in haste as Kimiko became suspicious. _Where is he going,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Raimundo walked outside the temple grounds, looking to see if he could find the familiar figure. Raimundo peered around, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Raimundo became defensive and pushed the hand away, jumping far from the other person—revealing to be none other than Chase Young. Raimundo became defensive, staring over at Chase Young.

"Whatever it is you need, you better get out of here." Raimundo gruffly said. Chase Young simply let out a smirk, which caused Raimundo to become more frustrated. "Look, I'm having a bad week. Do you mind if I just kick your butt now so you can get out of here and I can go on with my day?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not here to fight you." Chase Young said after a moment of silence. Raimundo let up his guard for a moment, giving Chase Young an inquisitive look.

"If you're not here to fight, then what are you doing here?" Raimundo asked. Chase Young paced around Raimundo, noticing that the Shoku Warrior was becoming tense.

"I'm here to talk to _you_." Chase Young said. "Apparently I sense an evil that's strong—and judging from what I've been seeing, so have you."

"You…you know about Shen-Yi?" Raimundo wondered.

"I do." Chase Young then crossed his arms towards the Shoku Warrior. "I also know that you've been meaning to talk to me, despite the warnings of Master Fung not to. I normally wouldn't waste my time on these matters, but since we both know Shen-Yi is after Kimiko, we might as well have a chat about this."

"So you know what Shen-Yi wants from Kimiko?" Raimundo was beginning to sound desperate, but fixed his tone when he realized he was speaking to Chase Young.

"Yes, I do know what he wants from her." Chase Young answered the Shoku Warrior. "He's had his eye on Kimiko for a while for one simple reason."

"And what's that?" Raimundo wondered.

"When you and the monks fight evil and look for Shen Gong Wu, are you sometimes baffled about Kimiko's power? How she's so small but yet, she's so strong?" Raimundo hesitated to answer the question.

"Well…I do tend to wonder that once in a while?" Raimundo admitted.

"Well, it's because she's stronger than anyone is letting on." Chase Young said. "When she learns to harness her fire powers within her, she could be more powerful than Shen-Yi. You've said that she's had distractions this week along with Shen-Yi coming after her?"

"Yeah…and we went to go and check for Jack Spicer since he's never came to get the Shen Gong Wu—and he wasn't there." Raimundo went into his pocket to toss the camera to Chase Young who observed the same clip the monks saw earlier. "Do you think that Shen-Yi was the one who captured Jack Spicer?"

"If he was, he was pretty quick about it." Chase Young tossed the camera back to Raimundo, turning his back on him. "Let me give you some advice, Raimundo. Shen-Yi doesn't work on his own. He always recruits someone in order to help keep his eyes on his enemies. Also, never trust anyone. You never know who is who in situations like these." Raimundo considered Chase Young's words, viewing away. When Raimundo turned back, Chase Young disappeared and he was standing there by himself. Raimundo wondered why Chase Young would come all this way just to give him advice. Didn't Chase Young have a thing about not wanting to help the Xiaolin Monks under any circumstances? Raimundo started to make his way back to the temple, thinking about Chase Young's words. He had to find out what happened to Jack Spicer. He also had to figure out how Kimiko was tied into Shen-Yi's plot. And what did Chase Young mean when he told Raimundo not to trust anyone? It left Raimundo with a lot to think about as he trudged to the temple.

* * *

Kimiko continued to sit at the kitchen table, staring at her fingers, then to the empty seat next to her. Kimiko continued to think about what her father was going to say when he confronted her. What was she going to do? Kimiko heard someone come behind her, turning her head to spot her father with Master Fung. Kimiko gulped towards her father, knowing that she was probably going to get a talking to—although she was unsure why since she was only acting on her feelings.

"Kimiko? May I speak with you please?" Toshiro asked. Kimiko pointed to the chair slowly, hesitating a moment since that was the chair Raimundo sat in moments before. Toshiro sat down in the chair, seeing his daughter become slightly hostile towards him. "Kimiko, I do not understand this. Why are you doing this when you know that your future relies with the Tohomiko Company?" Kimiko stared at her father, feeling the anger boil over.

"Maybe I don't _want_ to run the Tohomiko Company! Have you ever thought about that?" Kimiko exclaimed. "Maybe I want to live a life that I want to live. I don't want to live through you!"

"Kimiko, you're not the brightest when it comes to choosing your love interests." Toshiro stressed. "Shang-Hei is a perfectly well rounded young man who can care for you. Raimundo…he's…"

"Just say it!" Kimiko spat. "You think Raimundo's a street rat, don't you? I should know! Shang-Hei said the exact same thing about him!"

"Kimiko." Toshiro's voice turned stern towards his daughter. "This is not just about you. Stop making it about you." Kimiko couldn't take anymore as she got up from the table, starting to leave. "Kimiko, return here at this instance!"

"NO!" Kimiko shouted, staring at Toshiro. "I'm tired of it! I'm tired of you planning my life! I'm sure that if Mama were here, this wouldn't have been something that she wanted!" Kimiko ran out of the kitchen, heading to her room. As soon as Kimiko reached her room, she closed the curtain and landed on her pile of pillows, crying her eyes out. Kimiko clutched the pillow tightly; feeling so lost and confused, not sure what she should do. Kimiko sat up after a while, wiping her tears in anger. She stared over at the picture that was in the corner of her quarters, with her father, mother and her. Kimiko's face softened as she continued to look at her mother in the picture, thinking about how much she missed her. Kimiko's eyes shifted to her father in the picture, her anger returning. Without thinking, Kimiko threw the picture across her quarters and shot a fireball at it, but Kimiko appeared shocked when her fireball came out into the shape of a dragon. Kimiko didn't mean to create the shape of a dragon and wondered why she did such a thing. Kimiko leaned against the wall, expecting to be scared—but instead was intrigued. _What did I just do, and how do I do it again? _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here's the brand new chapter of Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Evil! Enjoy everyone! :)**_

* * *

Kimiko decided to clear her thoughts by walking through the courtyard, trying to comprehend what happened earlier in the day. She continued to think about the dragon shaped fireball she let out when trying to vent her anger to the picture. She didn't know that she possessed that kind of power and yet it made her kind of curious how she was able to harness that type of fire within her. Kimiko peered up from her thoughts, seeing that Dojo was taking her father back to Tokyo. She turned away from Dojo, quickly running out of sight and heading into the Shen Gong Wu vault. She let out a sigh, glad that she was able to avoid her father for now, but she knew she was going to have to talk to him about her being with Raimundo later. Kimiko's phone started buzzing; leaving her to wonder who was sending her a text. Kimiko went into her pockets, unlocking the phone and looking at her text messages—realizing that it was from Shang-Hei. Kimiko considered answering Shang-Hei's text message, but in an understanding that she needed to speak with someone, she dialed his phone number and placed her phone to her ear. After a couple of rings, she heard a _click_ sound, meaning that Shang-Hei had picked up the phone.

"All right, how did you get my number?" Kimiko sounded more annoyed than usual. Shang-Hei chuckled into the phone, realizing that Kimiko was more antsy than usual.

"_What happened to saying hello? I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt._" Shang-Hei said. Kimiko rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that." Kimiko apologetically said. "But I still would like to know the answer to my question."

"_Your father gave me your number when he chose me as an associate and your partner to be_." Shang-Hei answered. Kimiko rolled her eyes, suddenly remembering why she was so upset.

"I thought we agreed that I wasn't going to marry you!" Kimiko snapped. "I already have my dad on my back after he found out that I was dating Raimundo."

"_Yikes._" Shang-Hei said. "_How did he take that?_"

"He didn't take it well." Kimiko sounded exasperated as she paced up and down the Shen Gong Wu Vault steps. "He agrees you. He thinks Raimundo's not worthy enough. So, you both win. I just feel so mad right now that I could explode!"

"_Well, please don't explode." _Shang-Hei said. "_Look, we're going to get through this together…and I will help you, Kimiko._" Kimiko almost felt as if the anger had evaporated hearing Shang-Hei speak in a calming, caring tone. Kimiko almost felt like she wanted to melt into a pile of goop, but thought against it as she shook her head.

"Well, we better." Kimiko's tense voice returned. "Look, just if my father asks, tell him that I needed some time."

"_That I can do, Kimiko._" Shang-Hei promised. He then sounded hesitant, wondering if he should ask another question. "_I was wondering, maybe if we're going to stop your father from marrying you off, we can see each other and think of a plan_." Kimiko this time was hesitant at Shang-Hei's request.

"I don't know, Shang-Hei." Kimiko finally said. "You _know_ for a fact that Raimundo's not too fond of you. That and he won't be so keen as to let me go and hang out with you due to his insecurities."

"_Then don't tell him you're going to meet me_." Shang-Hei suggested. "_I mean, what he doesn't know won't hurt him._"

"But I don't want to lie to him." Kimiko protested, sitting on the steps. "I don't want to make him feel like he can't trust me."

"_But you're not lying to him if you don't tell him_." Shang-Hei reasoned. "_That way, no one gets hurt_." Kimiko was about to answer Shang-Hei until she heard the Shen Gong Vault door attempt to open.

"I have to call you back." Kimiko hastily said, then hung up the phone. Kimiko turned her attention to the door opening and Raimundo coming in with the Danger Sneakers. He stared at Kimiko for a moment, raising an eyebrow with wonder.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Raimundo asked, seeing her clutching her cell phone close to her.

"Um…I was hiding from my dad here." Kimiko told at least half the truth. For a moment, it seemed like Raimundo was going to ask more questions about what she was doing in here, but then shrugged his shoulders as he went back to looking for the Danger Sneakers drawer. Kimiko was surprised he stopped asking questions, and this time she was worried. "So that's it? That's all you're going to ask?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Raimundo said, putting the Shen Gong Wu in it's respective drawer. He closed the door, turning back to his girlfriend with a smile. "Was there something you wanted to talk about Kimiko?" Kimiko shook her head quickly before Raimundo started turning back around to the top step of the Shen Gong Wu vault. "Well, I'm going to the training ground with Omi and Clay to try to find who took Jack Spicer. Are you coming?" Kimiko really wanted to follow Raimundo, but there was something she had to do first.

"Um, I'll be there in a minute." Kimiko gave him a grin to assure him that everything was fine. Raimundo nodded his head, going up the stairs and closing the door. Kimiko turned back to her phone, typing a text to Shang-Hei before pressing the send button:

_All right, I'll meet you._

_Kimiko._

* * *

Kimiko met with the boys in the kitchen, seeing that they were still trying to find the figure that caught Jack Spicer. She noted Omi and Clay in thought while Raimundo stared at the tape. Kimiko squeezed in next to Raimundo, seeing that he was rewinding it repeatedly, but there were still no clues. Raimundo put down the tape after the umpteenth time of rewinding, figuring that he needed a break. He never realized how stressful it was to try to save their nemesis from who knew what.

"So do we have plan on how we're going to find Spicer?" Clay probed.

"At this point, I feel like giving up." Raimundo slammed down the camcorder in anger, rubbing his temples. "What if we never find Jack? I mean, he's the only villain that we're sure to beat every time out there."

"What about Chase Young?" Omi asked. Raimundo shook his head, releasing a groan.

"Chase Young is powerful but whoever took Jack is even more powerful." Raimundo sighed. Omi raised an eyebrow to Raimundo, becoming interested in how Raimundo knew about that.

"And what makes you so certain, Raimundo?" Omi asked. Raimundo stammered a moment, trying to think of a way to avoid Omi's question. He couldn't let his friends know that he had spoken to Chase Young.

"Well…it's just a hunch." Raimundo finally said.

"Back to the task at hand, we have to find out where Jack Spicer could be." Kimiko slammed her hand on the table in frustration. Before anyone could say something, the monks turned their heads to see someone going into the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"What in tarnation?!" Clay exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go and stop them." Raimundo got up from his seat, leading the monks over to the Shen Gong Wu vault. When the monks reached the front step, they saw Katnappe going through the drawers, taking the Wu that Dojo had worked hard to organize. "Oh look what the cat dragged in." Raimundo bantered. Katnappe turned over to the monks, leaning against the drawers with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I was expecting you Xiaolin freaks to come and stop me." Katnappe hissed. Kimiko felt her anger rising towards Katnappe, especially since she was holding their Shen Gong Wu. "Now, get out of my way." Katnappe used her agility to try to avoid the boys, but Kimiko turned around and started running after her.

"Come on, we have to help Kimiko get back the Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo instructed Omi and Clay. The three boys followed Kimiko who was hot on Katnappe's tail. Katnappe tried multiple tactics to shake off Kimiko, but Kimiko wasn't slowing down anytime soon. Katnappe realized this as she took out her robot kittens, in hopes of slowing down the Xiaolin monks.

"Go after them!" Katnappe threw the robots in Kimiko's direction, but Kimiko easily dodged every one of them. She sustained running after Katnappe, as Katnappe began to run out of opportunities on how to get rid of Kimiko.

"Give back the Shen Gong Wu, Katnappe!" Kimiko screamed when Katnappe reached a dead end. It was just Kimiko and Katnappe now. There was no one to help the feline villain.

"Oh Kimiko, I'd be more worried about helping your boyfriend than trying to get me." Katnappe pointed. Kimiko didn't want to take her eyes off Katnappe, in fear that if she did, Katnappe would escape. Kimiko curved her head marginally, spotting the robot cats attacking Omi, Raimundo and Clay. When she saw that the boys were no match for the robot cats, Kimiko forced herself to gaze back to Katnappe, her fists and jaw compressed.

"Leave them alone." Kimiko felt the anger boil throughout her body.

"Sweetie, apparently you don't know how this works." Katnappe chortled. "I'm supposed to hurt other people in order to get what I want. It's how it works." That was more than enough for Kimiko as she started glowing a bright red. Katnappe stopped her laughing and appeared shocked, wondering what Kimiko was up to. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.

"Leave…them…ALONE!" Kimiko screamed and the next thing she knew, a gigantic fire dragon released from behind her and started circling Katnappe. Raimundo, Omi and Clay watched in shock along with the robot kittens, wondering just what was going on with Kimiko. The gigantic fire dragon grabbed Katnappe, clenching her tightly, enough for Katnappe to start screaming in fright.

"All right! All right! I'll give back the Shen Gong Wu if you let me go!" Katnappe tried to bargain with Kimiko. Raimundo ran over to aid Kimiko, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimiko! Stop before you hurt her!" Raimundo's face was plastered in astonishment and distress. Kimiko shuddered and fell to her knees, and in almost an instant, the fire dragon disappeared. Katnappe fell on the floor as Omi took the bag of Shen Gong Wu from her. Katnappe stared over at Kimiko, getting up and leaving along with her robot kittens. Raimundo kneeled down to look at Kimiko while Omi and Clay surrounded her.

"Kimiko! Are you okay?" Raimundo asked. Raimundo put his arms around Kimiko's shoulders as she held her head. When she noticed Raimundo, Omi and Clay staring back at her, it dawned on her that she troubled them. Kimiko tried to play it off, but realized she couldn't when Raimundo gave her a firm look.

"Um…I'm fine…" Kimiko muttered. Raimundo didn't believe her for a moment. He grabbed her hand to help her off the floor, hoping that she would give him some answers.

"I do not think that you being fine is almost harming Katnappe, Kimiko." Omi crossed his arms while staring at the Dragon of Fire.

"I said I was fine!" Kimiko screamed, but as she did that, the fire dragon returned and burned Raimundo's hand. Raimundo grabbed his hand and started blowing it, trying to prevent getting a burn. Kimiko immediately calmed down, realizing what she had done. "Raimundo, I'm sorry." Kimiko quickly apologized, looking almost stunned that she would do such a thing.

"Kimiko, it's okay." Raimundo assured her, but she backed away from him when he tried to put his other hand on her shoulder. "Kimiko…" Kimiko turned her back to Raimundo, heading inside the temple and going to her quarters. Raimundo looked at his hand as Omi and Clay became worried.

"Do you think Kimiko is fine?" Omi asked.

"I'm not sure, Omi." Raimundo admitted. "We better ask Master Fung about this."

"That would be great, but there's a problem." Clay hated to be the bearer of bad news to his leader. "He's at a monk conference with Master Monk Guan until tomorrow. We need to figure out what's going on ourselves."

"Yeah, but who can we ask. I've _never_ seen Kimiko look so hopeless and scared before." Raimundo worried about his girlfriend. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure it's a good one."

"If you are thinking Chase Young then you are on the swing!" Omi shouted.

"Off your rocker." Clay quickly corrected Omi.

"I don't care if I'm crazy!" Raimundo exclaimed. "I need to find out what's wrong with her."

"Rai, you're not thinking. You have to relax a moment." Clay said. Raimundo thought for a moment, then remembered the calling card he had in his back pocket.

"Fine, if we can't call Chase Young then we can call this guy that offered to help Kimiko and me." Raimundo showed Omi the card as the Dragon of Water observed it.

"I am unsure, Raimundo." Omi seemed a bit skeptical.

"But it's the only chance we have." Raimundo sighed. "Look, I know that you aren't crazy about Chase Young but we either call this Shi-Yen guy or we go to visit Chase Young. You make the call." Omi and Clay eyed one another, relenting to Raimundo.

"All right, we'll call this guy. But I don't see how he can help us." Clay said.

"Great." Raimundo headed inside, going to the rooms to find Kimiko to borrow her cellphone. Raimundo noticed Kimiko staring out the window, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know why you're touching me." Kimiko sounded monotone. "I'll just burn you again." Raimundo got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and engulfing her in a hug.

"I don't care." Raimundo muttered as Kimiko stared into his eyes. "I don't care, Kimiko." Kimiko questioned Raimundo for a moment, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"What's wrong with me?" Kimiko's voice cracked, almost sounding as if she was going to cry. Raimundo remembered what Chase Young said, how Kimiko was more powerful than anyone thought. That was when Chase Young's words made sense. Raimundo looked down to Kimiko, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Kimi." Raimundo softly said, pulling her closer to him. "You're just strong, that's all."

"But I've never been this powerful before." Raimundo could tell that Kimiko was now beginning to cry, which caused his heart to break into a million pieces. "I noticed this when I was going to burn a picture but my fireball turned into a small dragon. I don't know what this is." Kimiko buried her face into Raimundo's chest, letting her tears flow while she sobbed.

"I know you're scared, Kimiko. I know." Raimundo tried his best to sound soothing. He lifted her chin to stare into his eyes, noticing her cerulean eyes were filled with tears. "But I'm not going to give up on figuring out what's wrong. Master Fung has to know what's going on, but since he's not here, there's one other person that we could talk to."

"Who?" Kimiko wiped her tears from her eyes.

"We could try Chase Young. Before you say anything, I know it's dangerous but he's the only one that knows about what's going on. I mean, Jack's missing, you able to have these immense fire powers? He's the only one that could help us. I don't like it as much as you do, but this is a start." Raimundo saw Kimiko's blank face, until it turned into a confident look.

"I'd say we do it." Kimiko agreed. Raimundo tightened his grip around Kimiko, staring into her eyes.

"We're going to figure it out, _together_." Raimundo whispered softly. Kimiko wrapped her arms around Raimundo's neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. Kimiko parted after a moment, letting out a shaky breath.

"I love you…" Kimiko simply said. Raimundo nuzzled his nose with hers before pressing a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Chase Young knew something was coming, and he was entirely sure what. As Chase Young meditated with this jungle cats, he felt the strong presence come closer, and closer. Hannibal Bean jumped over to Chase Young, coming next to him, and for the first time in a while, Hannibal looked worried as well.

"I think something's coming." Hannibal told Chase Young. Chase Young's eyes opened, staring at the bean.

"I sense it as well—and I also sense a nuisance. It can't be Spicer since we have no idea where that simpleton is." Chase Young said. He got up from his position, noticing Katnappe entering his lair. "I see you returned." Katnappe observed Chase Young, her face seemingly apprehensive.

"I went to the monks and tried to steal their Shen Gong Wu like you said." Katnappe explained. "But when I was trying to leave, Kimiko singlehandedly stopped me."

"And how did one girl stop you? Aren't you supposed to have cat-like reflexes?" Hannibal scoffed.

"Yes! Now let me finish my story!" Katnappe yowled at the bean, focusing on Chase Young. "She did something; she had this dragon that was just completely made of fire. She almost killed me with it!" Chase Young suddenly appeared concerned, an emotion that no one had seen before.

"That's what Shen-Yi wants. I've only seen it once before and it was with Grand Master Dashi." Chase Young paced around, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I remember telling Raimundo that she possessed something that was extremely rare. If Shen-Yi ever gets his hands on her, then this could be the end for the Heylin as we know it."

"What exactly does the girl have, Chase?" Hannibal began to get impatient. "If she has something that Shen-Yi wants, then what are we going to do?" Chase Young decided not to say a word for the moment, releasing a deep breath before letting it out.

"She has something that's called the 'Dragon Fire'. It's an extremely rare move that no Xiaolin Warrior has been able to do since Grand Master Dashi. If anyone gets their hands on it and uses it for evil then the whole world will be destroyed. What we try to do is petty to what Shen-Yi can do. He was able to take it from Dashi and almost destroy the world once. What's going to stop him from taking it from Kimiko?"

"Wait, but what does she have to do to trigger it?" Katnappe asked. "I noticed that she had gotten pretty angry because my robot kitties were attacking her boyfriend and the other monks."

"From what you're telling me, she was able to trigger it by anger." Chase Young said. "When she's angry, there's nowhere for the fire to go but up. If Shen-Yi can take advantage of Kimiko's anger, then he could steal it and destroy the world with it. It's normal for her to feel anger but not at a dangerous level that she's been exhibiting. From all the stress she's under, it could be just the thing for Shen-Yi to take advantage of. He will not hesitate to strike, which is why it's recommended that the monks come here so I can explain to them a little story. Get them here anyway they can. Take Hannibal with you, but make sure they tell no one else where they are going. This could get quite dangerous."

"I thought you also said that Shen-Yi keeps an eye on his victims with other people." Hannibal decided to point out. "So how would he be doing that with the monks?"

"Something tells me that the girl's 'husband-to-be' might not be trusted." Chase Young answered. "He has direct information and can stay close to the other monks. He's already not liked by Raimundo which is a start, but recently he has been able to speak with Kimiko."

"So you think that Shen-Yi is the one that hired the 'husband-to-be' for Kimiko?" Katnappe wondered.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. He's done the same thing with Dashi before. He hired an apprentice to pretend to be a Xiaolin student. Unfortunately, we all fell for it and the next moment we knew, he swiped Dashi's firepower and gave it to Shen-Yi. The same thing could be happening to the monks. Now, I suggest that you go and find them, because what I am about to tell them is dangerous and cannot be fooled around with." Chase Young noticed Katnappe and Hannibal leaving, jumping down the front of the entrance as Chase Young peered. Chase Young started to make his way back to his chair to plan. The next thing Chase Young knew, he had been swiped to the floor, going across it and landing into one of the bookcases while rubbing his head. "What in the world…" Chase Young noticed who was standing before him. "Shen-Yi…"

"Chase Young…" Shen-Yi slowly walked forward, gazing at Chase Young. "It has been so long since I've seen you last. How have you been?"

"I've been evil. I thought that you were locked away for the rest of eternity." Chase Young grimaced.

"Oh, you would think that, wouldn't you?" Shen-Yi paced around Chase Young, emitting a smirk. "Well, I have ways of getting out. Now, I've been told that the Dragon Fire is close, and I intend on getting it, no matter what."

"Well it's not here and you shall never get it." Chase Young attempted to get up on his feet, but was knocked back down again.

"I believe I will, Chase Young." Shen-Yi scoffed. He looked around to see Chase Young's jungle cats surrounding him, getting ready to fight the man that harmed their master. "Oh, you're going to send your little kitties to fight me? That's simply _adorable_." Shen-Yi's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send my jungle cats to rip you to shreds." Chase Young felt the anger boiling within him.

"Because you wouldn't." Shen-Yi replied. "I control the power and I am more powerful than you will ever be."

"Not for long, you're not." Chase Young attempted to get up once more. Shen-Yi stepped on Chase Young's armor with his combat boot, forcing Chase to stay on the floor. Chase Young began wiggling to get out of Shen-Yi's grasp, but immediately stopped when he saw Shen-Yi's dark magic form into his hand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use my dark magic to destroy you." Shen-Yi mocked Chase Young.

"Because I will tear you limb from limb!" Chase Young snarled. Shen-Yi picked up Chase Young and threw him across the room, taking one of the Shen Gong Wu from his pocket and letting out a smirk. "Sphere of Yun!" A moment later, Chase Young was stuck inside the ball as Shen-Yi began to exit.

"Thanks to you, I know where to find the girl—and I know exactly how I'm going to get through her so she'll give me her dragon fire." Shen-Yi cackled.

"Leave the girl alone." Chase Young questioned his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. _Why did I just defend the Xiaolin monk, I shall never know_. "You don't want the girl."

"But I do. I was almost able to take over the world with Dashi's 'Dragon Fire'. I can easily do it with the girls. There's only one person in my way from preventing me from getting what I want. The Shoku Warrior that's also her soul mate." Shen-Yi continued to think, letting out a sly grin. "I guess that means my apprentice is going to have to do all he can to make sure that the girl leaves her soul mate and falls into his arms. That way I can crush them both and take her Dragon Fire. That seems like a great plan, doesn't it Chase Young?" Chase Young growled, watching Shen-Yi leave the room and flying off into the night. Chase Young (although evil) couldn't help but fear the worst for the Xiaolin Monks. _If I'm not able to stop Shen-Yi, then how shall the monks fare against him?_

* * *

**_A/N: Ooh! What's gonna happen next? I guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Here is the brand new chapter of Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Evil**_**. _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Raimundo?" Kimiko seemed hesitant as she and Raimundo flew towards Chase Young's lair in the Silver Manta Ray. Raimundo couldn't have risked Omi and Clay knowing that they were going to go to speak to Chase Young about something that could affect everyone. "I mean, this is Chase Young we are talking about." Raimundo eyed Kimiko, cracking a small smile.

"I'm sure this is a good idea." Raimundo answered back, flying the Silver Manta Ray just below Chase Young's palace. "Look, I know that you're hesitant but just trust me on this." Raimundo almost sounded a bit desperate. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Kimiko gazed at Raimundo, finally releasing a sigh as she nodded her head.

"He better know what this is." Kimiko muttered, but it was loud enough for Raimundo to hear. "Handling too much power and not knowing how to control it is going to affect me." Raimundo placed a comforting hand on Kimiko's shoulder, leaning closer to her so he could look her in the eyes.

"Look, everything is going to be fine." Raimundo promised. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't." Kimiko couldn't help but smile back at him. The two monks exited the Silver Manta Ray with Raimundo turning it back into its small form. They then decided to head up the mountain to Chase Young's palace entrance in order to ask him a few questions. As the two warriors made their way up the ramp, they couldn't help but feel like something was off—it was far too quiet to be a lair of the most powerful Heylin. Raimundo decided to keep his guard up, just in case anything happened. Kimiko on the other hand enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was able to allow her to bury herself in her thoughts. Her father wanting to marry her away, her agreeing to meet with her 'husband-to-be' in order to plot ways to call off the wedding, her wanting to be with Raimundo more than anything, the power that she possessed that caused her to feel more wary of her actions. She wasn't sure if she could take all this. She was getting a migraine just _thinking_ about it. Kimiko snapped out of her thoughts when she heard growling coming from a distance. She turned to Raimundo, wondering if he knew what it was.

"The jungle cats." Raimundo simply said, looking to Kimiko and back at the road ahead.

"Do you think they're coming over here in order to attack us?" Kimiko wondered. Before Raimundo could answer her question, jungle cats came from every angle, walking down towards the two warriors. Raimundo became defensive, getting ready to fight any jungle cat that was in his way of talking to Chase Young, but Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of it and staring over at her. "Look at them, Raimundo." Kimiko urged him. Raimundo studied the jungle cats, realizing that they were scared. They weren't here to fight—they were here to get help. Raimundo let his guard down, walking over to one of the jungle cats slowly, Kimiko following closely behind.

"What's the matter?" Raimundo asked the black leopard jungle cat. In an instant, the jungle cat turned around, heading back up the mountain with Kimiko and Raimundo running after him. Something felt wrong. Raimundo could sense it.

* * *

The jungle cat led Raimundo and Kimiko into Chase Young's palace, causing the two Xiaolin warriors to look around for Chase Young. When they realized that Chase Young was nowhere to be seen, that was when Raimundo started to worry. He walked towards Chase Young's library with Kimiko following him. Once they entered the library, that was when Raimundo spotted it—Chase Young inside the Sphere of Yun, sitting there as if he wasn't even a prisoner of it. The monks ran over to Chase Young, leaning down beside him and putting their hand on the shield.

"Chase Young? Can you hear us?" Raimundo questioned. Chase Young lifted his head to stare at them, emitting a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Raimundo began to feel offended by Chase Young's attitude. Kimiko rolled her eyes at him, focusing her attention to Chase Young.

"Who put you in here?" Kimiko asked. Chase Young contemplated whether to tell her the truth, finally relenting.

"If you must know, it was Shen-Yi." Chase Young replied.

"Wait, you actually saw him?" Raimundo sounded almost amazed.

"When you're 1500 years old Raimundo, you see a lot of things." Chase Young cracked. "I've seen him more than once in my life time. Anyway, is there anything that you two need so you can kindly leave my palace?"

"Well…remember when you told me that Kimiko was a target for Shen-Yi because she was stronger than any of us realized?" Raimundo asked. Chase Young continued to stare at him as Raimundo let out a breath. "We realized what you meant."

"If you're talking about Kimiko's incident with Katnappe and the Shen Gong Wu then I am well aware." Chase young folded his arms while staring at the Xiaolin warriors. "I actually wanted to summon you here, which was why I sent Katnappe and Hannibal Bean to get you. Unfortunately, Shen-Yi came here and knows all about Kimiko."

"What does he know about her?" Raimundo's voice was mixed with defensiveness and worry.

"He knows that her powers are triggered when she's angry." Chase Young sighed. "She has been known to have a temper now and again."

"What?" Kimiko felt herself becoming upset with Chase Young's words. "I do not get upset! Name one time that I got angry!"

"The time where you found the Tangled Web Comb and didn't have complete focus." Raimundo reminded her. Kimiko shot him a steely glare as Raimundo nervously chuckled. "Hey, I was the one that believed in you, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, by making a bet with Omi and Clay." Kimiko huffed.

"Anyway, if you two lovebirds are done arguing." Chase Young's voice caused Raimundo and Kimiko to blush and stare back at him. "Kimiko, it is highly important that you control your emotions. If you don't and Shen-Yi senses it, he will not stop at anything until he gets your Dragon Fire."

"My Dragon…what?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow towards Chase Young.

"Dragon _Fire_." Chase Young repeated with emphasis. "Your fire powers take into the shape of a powerful dragon and if used incorrectly, it can harm others." Kimiko's mind immediately went to when she burned Raimundo after becoming upset with Katnappe stealing the Shen Gong Wu—and harming the boys. "If used correctly, you could become one of the most powerful monks in the entire world. That's how Grand Master Dashi was one of the greatest monks alive."

"Grand Master Dashi had the Dragon Fire too?" Raimundo was in awe.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Chase Young nodded his head. "You've heard about Dashi, Master Monk Guan and I putting Shen-Yi away, but there was more to it. Shen-Yi stole Dashi's firepower, attempting to destroy the world with it."

"So how did Dashi get his powers back and bring Shen-Yi down?" Kimiko asked.

"He used a Shen Gong Wu called The Xiaolin Sword. It allows you to use all of the elements. With that Shen Gong Wu against Shen-Yi and the Dragon Fire, a war started out between them. The fighting lasted for days; eventually, Dashi was able to outsmart Shen-Yi and victory was Dashi's. It had to have been one of the most amazing battles I have ever seen. Shen-Yi was put away and Dashi's firepower was saved. In the end, he had a choice on whether or not he wanted to keep his powers. He ultimately decided to let them go, realizing that he wasn't responsible enough for them, and he never wanted them to get into the wrong hands again. The Dragon Fire traveled across the world, hoping to find a person worthy of it's powers and soon—it came across the Chosen Ones and of course, the Dragon of Fire."

"Kimiko…" Raimundo spoke softly. Kimiko was intrigued by the story. The Dragon Fire had chosen _her_ to harness its powers although it was entirely dangerous. She had a power that Grand Master Dashi had—wait till she told Omi about _this_.

"I see that you're amused by the power you possess Kimiko." Chase Young grumbled. Kimiko noticed Raimundo giving her a quizzical look as she focused back at Chase Young. "What you have is dangerous and can be used to destroy the world if placed in the wrong hands."

"So what can she do in order for her to be safe?" Raimundo asked. Chase Young realized that if he didn't at least help the monks here, Shen-Yi could kill them all.

"She would have to go into hiding. Shen-Yi isn't going to hesitate looking for her at the temple." Chase Young said. Raimundo tried to think over what Chase Young just told them. Kimiko would have to go away?

"But why would she have to go?" Raimundo didn't see the fairness in that.

"Do you want Shen-Yi to harm her or not?" Chase Young gave Raimundo two choices to think over. He let out a sigh, shaking his head sadly. "All right then. You must make sure that Kimiko stays safe. If Shen-Yi sees that you have any association with Kimiko, then he will not hesitate to destroy you in order to find out where she is." Raimundo didn't like this plan one bit, but he knew that deep down Chase Young was right.

"All right." Raimundo said after a moment. Kimiko's eyes widened towards him as he got up from the floor. "We should probably get Chase Young out of there before we leave." Raimundo kicked the shield quickly, which caused the shield to crack and break off. Chase Young stretched out, staring at the Shoku Warrior.

"Take Kimiko somewhere that Shen-Yi won't find her. Then head to your temple." Chase Young instructed.

"And what are you going to do?" Raimundo seemed skeptical.

"I shall meet you there, but I am just concerned about what Omi would say." Chase Young admitted. "We shall think of that when the time comes. As for you and Kimiko, go now. Go hide her and make it quick." Raimundo nodded his head, starting to make his way out of the library as Kimiko continued to stare at Chase Young.

"Why do I have to go into hiding?" Kimiko didn't like the plan one bit.

"Because Shen-Yi will do anything to take your powers, even if it means killing you." Chase Young answered hastily. "Now go. When Shen-Yi is gone, then you can come out of hiding. It will take some time young monk, but I can assure you that everything will be well. You just have to trust your other comrades." Kimiko whipped her head to Raimundo, seeing that he was heading out of the library. Kimiko turned back to Chase Young, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Wait, why are you helping us…and most of all, me?" Kimiko pointed to herself.

"Because Kimiko, you're not the only one with something to lose…" Chase Young left it at that as he turned around, facing away from the Wudai Warrior. Kimiko stood there dumbfounded until she felt Raimundo tug at her arm, instructing her that it was time to go. Kimiko nodded her head, walking away from Chase Young and focusing on the task ahead—her leaving Raimundo and the others to go into hiding.

* * *

While in the Silver Manta Ray, Kimiko was lost in thought. She didn't really want to hide away while Shen-Yi looked for her, but she knew that it had to be done. She noticed Raimundo was also lost in thought, aimlessly driving while looking away from her. Kimiko had to wonder if something was bothering him. She didn't want to distract him but she had to know. She had to know what was going through his mind.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko said. Raimundo turned his head to his girlfriend, noticing her scared face expression. Raimundo's face softened, flashing a small smile, then turned back to driving. "Raimundo, you have to talk to me here. I know you're not all that thrilled with what Chase Young said."

"Oh, you mean the fact where I'm supposed to hide you from an evil that's going to possibly destroy us all?" Raimundo scoffed, continuing to look out the window, still driving. "You try being able to stomach that and still smile at the same time." Kimiko sat down in the chair next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know you're not thrilled about this…" Kimiko started to say.

"Kimiko, I already know what you're going to say." Raimundo turned his head to her then focused on the sky. "You're going to say that Chase Young has a point and it'd be for the best right now. But the thing is Kimiko, I don't know if it is for the best. I don't want to go a day without losing you, and knowing that you're not at the temple when Shen-Yi is planning on hurting you kills me inside. So maybe you're right. Maybe it would be best if we went our separate ways for now." Kimiko's eyes widened at Raimundo's statement, shaking her head.

"Raimundo, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kimiko sounded shocked.

"Look…I love you and you love me, right?" Raimundo put the Silver Manta Ray on autopilot so he could focus on Kimiko. "But Kimiko, we have to face facts here. If we're together then that's only going to cause issues with Shen-Yi and the way that he can get to you is if he gets to me. I don't want you to come after him if something happens to me. We need to just…you know…take a small break right now. I don't like it as much as you do. But this is something that might have to be done."

"But…that's not fair." Kimiko felt herself becoming emotional, tears appearing in her eyes. "Raimundo, I don't want to do this…I love you."

"I know you do and right now that's the problem…" Raimundo felt his voice crack, not believing that Kimiko was about to cry. "Shen-Yi knows you love me Kim, and that's the problem."

"Raimundo…I don't want this to be the end of us because of some monster." Kimiko wiped her tears as Raimundo continued to look at her sadly.

"It's not going to be the end of us and do you know why?" Raimundo questioned. Kimiko shook her head while Raimundo pulled her in for a hug. "Because at the end of all this craziness, you're going to be there standing and waiting for me. Do you think you can do that Kimiko? Do you think you can wait for me until all this is over?" Kimiko sniffled, looking at Raimundo.

"I don't like this idea…" Raimundo wiped her tears as she continued to give him saddened eyes.

"I know you don't Kim, I know…" Raimundo said as softly and soothingly as he could. "But right now this is the only way." Raimundo looked around his surroundings, seeing that they were in a familiar place—Tokyo.

"Why are we in Tokyo?" Kimiko questioned. Raimundo let out a deep breath, then sighed.

"Because this is where you're hiding for the time being." Raimundo answered.

"Here?!" Kimiko ran a hand through her hair as the Silver Manta Ray landed. Raimundo took Kimiko out of the Silver Manta Ray, leading her towards the Tohomiko skyscraper. Once they reached the skyscraper, Raimundo turned his head towards Kimiko, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I guess this is it." Raimundo said. Kimiko nodded her head, looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah, I guess this is it." Kimiko softly said. Raimundo took one of his hands out of his pockets and lifted her chin with his finger to stare in his eyes.

"Kimiko, this isn't goodbye. It's only, see you later." Raimundo let out a small smile towards her. Kimiko wrapped her arms around Raimundo's shoulders, holding him into a hug while Raimundo patted her back softly. "I love you, Kimiko…and I'm only doing this so Shen-Yi doesn't get to you and hurt you." Kimiko slowly nodded her head, parting herself from the hug when she noticed her father coming towards them.

"Kimiko, it's good to see you here. Are you ready to come inside?" Toshiro asked. Kimiko took one more glance at Raimundo as she took a deep breath, giving his hand a squeeze and going into the building with her father while Raimundo watched. Kimiko turned around to look at Raimundo, seeing that the Dragon of Wind was quickly unraveling at seeing his girlfriend leave him. Raimundo turned back around, walking back towards the Silver Manta Ray, not even bothering to look back at the Tohomiko Skyscraper.

* * *

Raimundo came back to the Xiaolin Temple soon after, noticing that Omi and Clay were walking around the courtyard as if they were waiting for some intruder. Raimundo walked past them, heading to the Shen Gong Wu vault to put the Silver Manta Ray back but Omi and Clay quickly followed him, wondering where the Dragon of Fire was. Raimundo closed the drawer for the Silver Manta Ray, noticing that Omi and Clay were standing right behind him.

"Raimundo? Where is Kimiko?" Omi asked. Raimundo released a deep breath, turning his head around, getting ready to explain everything.

"Well Omi, we went to visit Chase Young earlier today." Raimundo admitted while Omi and Clay's eyes widened in shock. Even after telling them that he wasn't going to visit Chase Young, Raimundo did what he wanted and visited anyway.

"Raimundo, what you did was ever so foolish and Master Fung will be highly disappointed when he hears about this." Omi crossed his arms towards the Shoku Warrior.

"I believe you asked me where Kimiko was." Raimundo retorted, ignoring Omi's comment. "I don't think I was done with my story."

"We might as well let him explain, little buddy." Clay said. Omi was reluctant at first, then agreed to do so as Raimundo released a groan.

"Remember when Master Fung told us that Shen-Yi was after Kimiko?" Raimundo questioned. "Well, it turns out he was going to come here. Chase Young thought it would be best for her to go into hiding, so she's hiding out right now. I can't say where just in case someone's listening but she'll be back soon. We just have to figure out how we're going to stop Shen-Yi." Raimundo said. "As soon as Shen-Yi is defeated, she can come home."

"But Raimundo, what shall happen to you and Kimiko?" Omi questioned. Raimundo's face turned saddened as he looked down to the floor.

"Raimundo, you didn't…" Clay figured out just what Raimundo had done.

"Well, what was I supposed to do Clay?" Raimundo answered back, staring at the Dragon of Water and Earth. "It wasn't going to work with us being far apart."

"What exactly did you tell her, partner?" Clay questioned as Omi shot Raimundo a critical look.

"I just said that we should wait for each other or something like that…" Raimundo grumbled, looking away from Omi and Clay. "I don't get what my love life has to do with right now."

"It has to do with right now because you can't really expect her to wait for you." Clay answered back. "Partner, Japan is full of people out there. She's going to find someone that could eventually take your place and then what's going to happen? You're going to be upset while Kimiko's with some guy." Raimundo didn't seem convinced at Clay's logic.

"Kimiko would never do that." Raimundo crossed his arms as he made his way up the stairs. Omi and Clay followed him but when they noticed Raimundo suddenly stopped, they figured something had to have been wrong.

"Raimundo?" Omi questioned. Omi and Clay peered over Raimundo's back, observing that Katnappe and Hannibal Bean were before them. Omi and Clay appeared defensive but Raimundo just gave a quizzical glance towards them.

"Um, Partner those are the bad guys." Clay poked Raimundo's shoulder as he sighed.

"Which means we are supposed to fight them!" Omi started to lunge for Hannibal Bean but Raimundo stopped him before he got very far. "Raimundo, you are supposed to protect the Shen Gong Wu! There's none of that if we are just standing here."

"Shen-Yi…he's coming here." Katnappe looked straight at Raimundo. Raimundo's eyebrows furrowed, looking to Hannibal and Katnappe as he looked into the horizon. Raimundo needed to know what Shen-Yi's issue was. He needed to stop him from finding out any information on Kimiko and her whereabouts. He needed to protect her even though he couldn't do it physically. He needed to make sure that she was okay.

"Well then, it looks like we're going to have to figure out exactly what Shen-Yi wants, and then we're going to have to put him away."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here's the latest chapter of **_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Evil_. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Note: By the way, what did you guys think of Xiaolin Chronicles? I personally liked it but it's going to take some time to get used to the voice actors and the Shen Gong Wu. _**

* * *

"Raimundo, I am most confused." Omi scratched his baldhead as he, Clay and Raimundo sat in the scroll room. "I do not understand why Kimiko is not here to aid us in helping with our conquest of stopping evil." Raimundo continued to look down at the scroll, getting tired of repeating the same thing to Omi.

"I told you Chrome Dome, she has to stay away from the temple or else she's going to get hurt." Raimundo explained. "Besides, this is the best thing for us right now. She gets to hide undercover, we defeat the bad guy and then she can come home."

"But what if your plan doesn't work exactly that way, Rai?" Clay probed.

"It's _gonna_ work." Raimundo's voice was firm. He continued to stare down at the scroll while Omi gazed out the window. It was still an odd sight to have Katnappe and Hannibal Bean walking around the temple when they knew they were the bad guys.

"Could it have done without bringing Katnappe and Hannibal Bean here?" Omi gave Raimundo an uneasy look. "What if they crisscross twice over us?"

"Double cross." Clay corrected.

"That as well." Omi shrugged his shoulders.

"Chase Young said that they were here to help. Frankly, we could use all the help we can get at this point." Raimundo was beginning to feel weary of the constant explaining. He decided to continue reading about Shen-Yi, just so he knew what he was up against. He wasn't going to be outsmarted by some new evil. Raimundo felt the ground rumble, causing Omi and Clay to turn their heads in confusion.

"Whatever was that?" Omi pointed with Clay following Omi's finger.

"I don't know but it looks like there's something in the horizon." Clay answered back. Raimundo closed the scroll and got up from his seat.

"Do you guys have your Wu?" Raimundo questioned. Omi and Clay took out the Fist of Tebigong and Orb of Tornami to show Raimundo. Raimundo pulled out the Sword of the Storm, leading Omi and Clay to the courtyard.

"Should we get Master Fung for this?" Omi asked.

"There's no need to get Master Fung." Raimundo groaned. "Last time I checked, you and Clay are Wudai Warriors and I'm a Shoku Warrior. I'm sure that the three of us could handle anything some evil guy throws out way."

"I see that you're still cocky." A voice said behind Omi, Clay and Raimundo. Raimundo turned to face the person (or thing) that said it, turning out to be none other than Hannibal Bean. "You don't know what Shen-Yi is capable of doing. If he can take out Chase Young, he can surely take out the three of you."

"Wait, he took out Chase Young already?" Raimundo's eyes widened to Hannibal Bean.

"Yep. Chase is doing for the count, meaning you need to not be so rash." Hannibal pointed his small hand towards Raimundo. "The whole world is at stake and if you do anything to destroy it, all of evil will blame you."

"And you think I don't know that?" Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"I hate to agree with the forces of evil, but Hannibal Bean is correct Raimundo." Omi sighed. "We must not be so large headed."

"Yeah and that's coming from Omi." Clay added.

"So basically what you're saying is we have no chance bean dude?" Raimundo continued to fixate his gaze to Hannibal Bean.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He's after your sweetheart and he's not gonna stop until he gets you to spit it out and finds her." Hannibal crossed his small arms.

"Well technically, they're not exactly…sweethearts…" Clay placed air quotations around 'sweethearts' to prove a point, but Hannibal simply rolled his eyes.

"If you're having problems with your girlfriend, I can care less." Hannibal focused his attention back to Raimundo. "The problem is Shen-Yi won't stop until he gets what he wants and he'll kill anyone that gets in his way."

"Can all of you stop your yapping?!" Katnappe hissed, staring into the horizon. "He's almost here."

"He is much taller than I had anticipated…" Omi muttered to Raimundo and Clay, causing them to nod their heads in agreement. Shen-Yi made his way to the front of the temple, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"I am seeking the one that they call Kimiko." Shen-Yi said. When he noticed that no one stepped forward, Shen-Yi's patience began to quickly thin. "I believe I asked for the one named Kimiko. Where is she?"

"None of your business." Raimundo quipped. Shen-Yi focused his attention to Raimundo, walking towards him with interest. Raimundo didn't say a word or show any signs of faltering, keeping his eyes fixated on the evil doer.

"Oh, so you must be the boyfriend of the most powerful one." Shen-Yi let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I'd figure she'd go for someone with more taste."

"What do you want?" Raimundo continued to eye Shen-Yi, holding the Sword of the Storm close to him in case Shen-Yi tried something that he'd regret.

"I'm just looking for Kimiko is all." Shen-Yi said with false innocence. "Now why don't you take me to her and I won't burn your temple down with my dark magic."

"Or how about I show you the way to the door?" Raimundo held the Sword of the Storm in front of him, pointing it at Shen-Yi. "Sword of the Storm! Wind!" Raimundo started twirling the Sword of the Storm creating a powerful wind gust to attempt to take out Shen-Yi. The only issue? Shen-Yi didn't move a muscle. Shen-Yi took the Sword of the Storm out of Raimundo's hands, throwing it to the side of the room. Then, as if Raimundo was just a speck of lint on a new sweater, Shen-Yi flicked him across the temple, causing the Shoku Warrior to land into the temple wall. Raimundo fell down with a thud as Omi and Clay turned their attention to the evil doer. They now knew that he was not to be taken lightly.

"All right, no one hurts our leader." Clay pulled out the Fist of Tebigong, running towards Shen-Yi with confidence that he'll at least stall him. "Fist of Tebigong! Earth!" Clay pounded the Fist of Tebigong into the ground, hoping that the crevices in the ground would capture Shen-Yi. Shen-Yi simply looked down at the cracks in the ground, dodging every single one that Clay formed. Clay looked in awe, trying to decipher what was going on here. Shen-Yi snuck up on Clay, grabbing the Dragon of Earth and tossing him to the temple wall, colliding him with Raimundo. It was now just Omi and Shen-Yi.

"You may have shamed Raimundo and you may have double shamed Clay but you will not triple shame I, the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever!" Omi took out the Orb of Tornami, pointing it at Shen-Yi. "Orb of Tornami! Water!" The water began to turn into a water tornado, going around Shen-Yi like a vortex. Omi figured that he had finally captured the "great one", turning to Raimundo and Clay with cockiness. "And you couldn't defeat him. Ha!" But before Omi could gloat another moment more, Shen-Yi broke out of the vortex, staring at the Dragon of Water. Shen-Yi used the water attack Omi dared upon him, sending the Dragon of Water swirling into the vortex. Omi started to scream loudly, not sure how much longer he could handle being in there. Shen-Yi snapped his fingers, sending the vortex with Omi inside towards Raimundo and Clay. Raimundo and Clay didn't have time to react, the both of them getting hit after Omi collided into them. The three warriors were sore and out of commission from the fight, leaving Katnappe and Hannibal Bean to stare down Shen-Yi.

"Please, you are no match for me." Shen-Yi snapped his fingers once more, sending a dark ring around Katnappe and Hannibal, lifting them up in the air and throwing them into the Xiaolin monks. As they all held their heads in dizziness from the fight, Shen-Yi walked over to Raimundo, leaning down with a smirk. "So are you going to tell me where Kimiko is?"

"Never…"Raimundo weakly said, causing the others to blankly stare at him.

"Very well then." Shen-Yi's face turned deadly. "It looks as if I'm going to have to destroy you." Shen-Yi was about to unleash a dark magic of some sort—until he was kicked in the back, causing him to tumble forward. Raimundo, Omi and Clay eyed the figure behind Shen-Yi, seeing none other than Master Fung standing before them.

"Master Fung, whatever are you doing here?" Omi questioned.

"Shen-Yi, leave the temple at once." Master Fung ordered. "We do not have what you are looking for here." Shen-Yi got up from his position, staring at Master Fung in anger.

"I will find Kimiko, Master Fung." Shen-Yi walked forward towards the old monk. "And when I do I will use her Dragon Fire to destroy the world, and I'll start with you—and her boyfriend over there."

"You won't find her, so let's see how well you keep your promise." Master Fung furrowed his eyebrows towards Shen-Yi, making the villain frustrated.

"Oh, I won't find her?" Shen-Yi smirked. "I just hope you know I have an apprentice that can keep tabs on anywhere that Kimiko is. I will find her and I will take her Dragon Fire. Even if it is the last thing I do. I won't destroy your monks today—only because I want them to see the great damage that I can do." Shen-Yi snapped his fingers and in a moment's instance, he was gone. Raimundo, Omi and Clay eyed Master Fung, noticing that their master was not all too happy with their choices of taking on a great evil. They knew it—they were in big trouble.

* * *

"Raimundo, didn't I warn you monks that Shen-Yi was dangerous?" Master Fung was currently in the scroll room, scolding the boys for their disobedient behavior. "I warned you that Shen-Yi is powerful."

"I know you did." Raimundo let out a sigh. "But you also don't understand why I did what I did."

"I am most interested to hear Raimundo's explanation." Omi whispered to Clay, but it was loud enough for Master Fung, Raimundo and Dojo to hear.

"Omi, I suggest that you do not say another word." Master Fung sternly told the young monk. "You are in plenty of trouble as well." Master Fung's gaze fixated on Raimundo.

"You don't understand what it's like to have someone you love in trouble! I had to do something to help her. So I went to Chase Young and got some answers. She's safe for now and that's the only way that she's going to stay safe. I did what I had to do to help her." Raimundo felt his heart break as his face turned into sadness. "I had to let her go." Master Fung turned to Omi and Clay, raising an eyebrow to them.

"Omi, Clay. May I please speak to Raimundo alone?" Omi and Clay didn't hesitate in leaving the room. After the door shut, Master Fung's face expression softened towards Raimundo. "Raimundo, I understand now. And I cannot say that I'm surprised you went behind my back in order to protect her. Although you were disobedient, you did have good intentions and for that I applaud you."

"Master Fung…what if Shen-Yi does find Kimiko, and we're too late to help her?" Raimundo revealed his worst fear. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her." Master Fung put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"You care about Kimiko very much, Raimundo. I can see that." Master Fung led Raimundo to the window as they both stared out, seeing the path that leads to the exit of the temple. "I see you will do whatever you can to make sure she's safe."

"I'm just scared for her, you know?" Raimundo didn't know what else to really say. He then turned to Master Fung, remembering the story that Master Fung had told them about Shen-Yi. "Master Fung, you said that Grand Master Dashi had to fight Shen-Yi as well."

"That is true, Raimundo." Master Fung nodded his head, not sure where Raimundo was going with this. Raimundo considered asking, becoming confident as he nodded his head.

"Do you think that we could use the Sands of Time to go back in time and ask Grand Master Dashi some questions?" Raimundo enquired.

"As long as you do not tamper with the past, which can alter the future." Master Fung seemed a bit uncertain in letting Raimundo go into the past. "Time travel is tricky."

"But Omi did it when he had to go get the puzzle box." Raimundo shrugged his shoulders. "Everything turned out fine. Look, this is just to get a better sense of what we're dealing with here. I don't want anything to happen to anyone at the temple—and I don't want anything to happen to Kimiko. Please, Master Fung."

"You know Master Fung; it wouldn't hurt for them to try to talk to Dashi." Dojo interjected while sitting on the table. "As a matter of fact, I think that it could be a good weapon since they'll know all of Shen-Yi's moves." Master Fung turned from Dojo back to Raimundo, releasing a sigh.

"All right, as long as you do not tamper with the past." Master Fung made it clear.

"And we won't, we promise." Raimundo assured him. Master Fung bowed his head, making his way towards the exit of the room, leaving Raimundo and Dojo in the room by themselves.

"You didn't have to do that, Dojo." Raimundo raised an eyebrow, noticing Dojo's face turning solemn and full of guilt.

"Actually, I did." Dojo said. "It's my fault that you can't be with Kimiko. If I hadn't opened my big mouth in front of her father, then you'd probably still be together. I'm sorry, Rai."

"Dojo, this was going to happen anyway, whether you said anything or not." Raimundo walked over to the dragon, patting his head with a smile. "Besides, you did what I should have done; told Kimiko's father the truth." Dojo slithered on Raimundo's shoulders, giving him a grin.

"Don't worry; we're going to stop Shen-Yi so you and Kimiko can be together again." Dojo assured him. Raimundo reciprocated Dojo's grin, nodding his head.

"Let's go get Omi and Clay. We have to go back in time."

* * *

Kimiko found herself walking throughout Tokyo, for the first time in a long time feeling a bit lost. The more she wandered around, the more she realized Tokyo wasn't really her home. The Xiaolin Temple was. She missed Clay's Texas sayings. She missed Omi's mixed up slang. She missed Dojo's comedy and hilarity. She missed Master Fung teaching her all the things that she should prepare herself for in this world. But most of all, she missed Raimundo. She missed everything about him. She missed his smile, his charm, his heart, and most of all she missed his love. No one could love her as he did, so to find herself without him was pretty nerve wracking. However, what was more nerve wracking was trying to find Shang-Hei so they could work out a plan on how not to get married to one another. She still wasn't keen on the idea of her father still willing to marry her away, even though he knew and she knew her heart was still with Raimundo. Kimiko spotted Shang-Hei at the nearby park, causing Kimiko release a sigh. This was going to be tough. Kimiko walked over and took a seat next to him, noticing that he was smiling back at her.

"Kimiko, hi there." Shang-Hei looked around behind Kimiko, causing her to whiplash her head.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko wondered.

"Oh, I'm just trying to make sure that Raimundo or your other friends aren't going to jump out of the bushes and attack me." Shang-Hei's eyes filled with fear. Kimiko gave Shang-Hei a sad smile, sitting next to him on the bench.

"No, they're not going to come out and attack you." Kimiko said. "They're at the Xiaolin Temple—while I'm stuck here."

"Wait, you're stuck here?" Shang-Hei said.

"Yeah." Kimiko said. "It's a long story but the fact is I'm here now…and I have no idea where Raimundo and I stand."

"What happened between the both of you?" Shang-Hei wondered.

"I think he's just trying to protect me from something that could possibly come back to hurt me." Kimiko felt herself becoming saddened again. "At least, that's what I want to believe.

"Kimiko, what exactly is going to hurt you?" Shang-Hei asked. Kimiko considered telling Shang-Hei, but thought against it as it could have put everyone in danger.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kimiko said. "Now are we going to think of a plan on how not to get married or not?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Shang-Hei decided to change the subject. Kimiko felt somewhat relieved as Shang-Hei thought for a moment. "There's that big corporate party tonight for Tohomiko Electronics. We could get into a gigantic fight there and that should be enough to change your father's mind." Kimiko's smile widened at the plan, agreeing that it was probably the best one she had heard yet.

"All right then, let's do it." Kimiko agreed. Shang-Hei got up from the bench, holding out his hand for Kimiko to take. Kimiko thought for a moment, realizing that he was only attempting to be courteous. Kimiko grabbed his hand to get up from the bench as they both made their way to Tohomiko Electronics in order to put their plan into action.

* * *

Chase Young found himself soaking in his armor in a gigantic tub a while later, still in anger about his defeat against Shen-Yi. He had only hoped that the monks at the temple were able to starve him off and that the Dragon Fire was safe for now. Chase Young heard someone enter his palace, trying to figure out who it could be. Chase Young snapped his fingers to the jungle cats, instructing them to go find the intruder. The jungle cats left the room as Chase Young continued to soak, still staring out into the horizon, still thinking about Shen-Yi, what he was possibly planning at this very moment. A second later, the jungle cats returned with Katnappe and Hannibal Bean, weak from the fight—and the Xiaolin monks were right behind them. Chase Young gave them all a quizzical look, but his curiosity vanished from his face as he let out a sigh.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day both good and evil would dare to walk into my palace without a fight." Chase Young said amongst himself.

"Shen-Yi showed up at the temple." Katnappe said.

"I figured he would." Chase Young sighed. "So—what brings all of you here. I wasn't aware that we were having a congregation in my palace."

"We need to go back in time in order to speak to Grand Master Dashi." Omi spoke up, walking towards Chase Young. Raimundo and Clay eyed one another, turning their attention back to their yellow monk.

"You want to go back in time to speak to Grand Master Dashi?" Chase Young scoffed. "For what?"

"He's the only one that knows how to fight Shen-Yi." Raimundo said, walking past Omi towards the evil villain. "We all tried to fight him, but we couldn't. He was just too strong for us and our Shen Gong Wu." Chase Young simply emitted a smirk, shaking his head while making a 'tsk' noise.

"Did you really think you could defeat one of the greatest evils of all time with your trinkets?" Chase said. "He's not going to just fall to a Shen Gong Wu. He's not Jack Spicer…" Chase Young's eyes widened, realizing that this whole time, Jack never had tried to come and even attempt to bug him, and Jack usually was a whiny nuisance. "Where is Jack Spicer anyway? I kind of miss the little insect."

"He's missing and we need to find him." Clay said.

"Whoever took him left behind this tape." Raimundo handed Chase Young the tape. Chase Young observed it, his eyes going wide.

"That's the apprentice of Shen-Yi who kidnapped Jack Spicer." Chase Young said.

"The apprentice?" Raimundo wondered, looking at the tape. "But it just looks like a shadow." Omi and Clay walked over to Raimundo, staring at the tape once more.

"I don't know how we missed it. It's not just a shadow. The shadow makes out a person." Clay said.

"But who is the person that took Jack for Shen-Yi—and why would Shen-Yi take Jack Spicer?" Raimundo didn't understand.

"Jack has a knack for robotics and engineering." Chase Young answered. "Add that with Shen-Yi's dark magic and there's an army that no one can defeat. Jack Spicer is in grave danger."

"So we must save Jack Spicer from the forces of evil!" Omi pumped his fist in the air, suddenly realizing what he just said. "But Jack Spicer is evil."

"Evil or not, Jack's in trouble and he needs help." Clay said.

"Do we still know anything about this apprentice?" Raimundo asked. "I want to know who he is."

"Whoever kidnapped Jack is the same one that could possibly keep his eye on Kimiko." The monks turned to on another, then focused back to Chase Young. "It's not a coincidence that all of this is happening, Raimundo. The fact that Kimiko's father suddenly wants her to choose someone for her to spend her life with, someone out of all of the rich hotshots in Japan. Shen-Yi is using someone to keep tabs on Kimiko so when he's ready to strike, he will." Chase Young fixated his gaze to Raimundo, causing the Shoku Warrior to think. Raimundo tapped his chin, finally realizing what Chase Young was saying.

"You think…" Raimundo felt a pang of fear go through his body as Chase Young nodded.

"Shen-Yi _knows_ where she is." Chase Young said. "And it's because of Shang-Hei."

"Shang-Hei?" Raimundo felt himself becoming angry as he looked to Omi and Clay. "I knew there was something I didn't like about that kid! But what is Shen-Yi trying to do?"

"Shen-Yi is trying to lure Kimiko into a false security by getting her alone with Shang-Hei. Raimundo, where did you take Kimiko when I told you to put her into hiding?" Raimundo thought of Chase Young's question, realizing that he had made a mistake.

"I took her to Japan because that's where she's from—and that's where Shang-Hei is right now!" Raimundo slapped his forehead. "I have to save her from him."

"Raimundo, if you go to Japan, Shen-Yi will definitely strike and will take Kimiko's power. You can't act rash." Chase Young warned.

"So I'm supposed to let Shang-Hei pretend to love Kimiko only to use her?" Raimundo shook his head. "Someone has to warn her at least!"

"Shang-Hei will not hesitate to hurt her if you go after him." Chase Young said, crossing his arms. "You could jeopardize everything just by acting on your feelings." Raimundo hated to admit it, but Chase Young was right. If Raimundo did go over there and try to stop Shang-Hei, then there was a good chance Kimiko would have to face Shang-Hei's wrath, knowing that it would hurt the both of them. Raimundo let out a sigh, nodding his head slowly.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Raimundo wondered. Chase Young got up from the tub, grabbing a towel to wipe down his armor. He walked to Raimundo, Omi and Clay, staring at them with interest.

"_We're_ going on a little trip to get some answers. Back in time…to see Grand Master Dashi."


End file.
